The Sun and The Moon
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister, Mary's fate is intertwined in an ancient prophecy with the suicidal 2,000-year-old vampire, Godric. Not if Sam And Dean have anything to say about it! Mary(OC)/Godric sister fic. True Blood/Supernatural crossover. Rating is subject to change in the future. Godric & Mary's POVs Supernatural Season 5 AU/ True Blood Season 2 Timeline. Being Rewritten.
1. The Prophecy

The Phoenix shall rise from the ashes

The Nosferatu shall bow before it's flames

And together they shall lie

This union, Armageddon

A child of unspeakable evil; the anti-christ

Another of purity; the savior

A battle across the garden of Eden

Earth the playground of the sun and moon

The gardens shall parish

A Heaven on Earth

It has been written.


	2. Sacrifice

A/N:

So, first I want to say welcome to my story! I'm not sure how long this series will be but I'm hoping if it is well received that it will be quite long. Second, I wanted to point out my OMC Wren was pictured as Ansel Elgort, which is why there are height related things in this chapter. As for Mary, I still haven't quite gotten a solid actress in mind for her, so she can just be up to imaginations. Thirdly, this takes place where there is an appending apocalypse in the supernatural universe, so I am trying to integrate both universes, which has been a challenge. So, if I get anything wrong or anything sounds off, let me know in a review or message and I'll do my best to change it, cause I have read this thing like a bazillion times and as we know it's hard to find the mistakes in your own writing. Also, I am writing a prequel to this book set in only the Supernatural universe, with some small things like the outing of vampires being added in, and having Mary be the voice of it and also mixing in a few chapters from the brother's POVs. That will be called Little Lamb and the first chapter will be out in a few days. So, if you are interested look forward to that. That's about all, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>GODRIC POV<p>

Blood cover the walls, something of a nuisance, but when feeding-especially like rabid animals that tends to happen. It was disgusting. 100 years ago and I would have revealed in it, even been aroused by it. What once I was is no longer and I fear all are beginning to notice. Not fear of them casting me out, or condemning me to the true death-god knows I of all vampire deserve the true death for my sins-but that it would do nothing at all.

Humans, they were something of beauty. Savagely, it took me 2,000 years to come to such conclusions. It saddens me that none else have thought in this manner, even ones older than I have retained their uncultivated behaviors and hunt humans for sport.

A room such as this just proves it . The bodies littered the floor, carpet that was once a beautiful cream is now covered in a thick layer of coagulated blood.

I grimaced inwardly, yet my face was hard as stone. Though even I could not hide the disappointment in my underling, who sat idly in a chair suckling his fingers as if he were a newborn baby nursing hungrily at his mother's breasts.

"Underling. It is time to go."

I gave him no room to question and departed the room. The smell that was once so alluring was now pungent and sickening. The only thoughts running through my mind were of screams that were sure to have come in panic and hysteria from that room. What those humans must have felt in the face of death. If my heart beat, it would ache for them.

In a single thought I was back at my nest, one I shared with my subordinates. Though both I trust duplicitously, I can't help the disgust I feel at their animalistic feeding. though Isabel, my sweet Isabel, has evolved quite well. She harbors compassion as I do for the humans, even taking on one as a companion. But as I look to my underling, Stan, it is in those moments I feel as if I am witnessing the true monsters that are our kind. Walking monsters of death as I have come to view myself, if not all vampires.

But it was also in these moments, such as this, my underling blood stained and smiling with deep satisfaction that I regret my very existence. It was also these moments were I began to wonder how and when those thoughts of unadulterated disgust with our very existence began. But most of all it brought about memories of the monster I once was. A true evil among the beauty around me and I defilled it for all those centuries. It's almost funny how only a hundred years and a few words can change your perspective.

* * *

><p><em>1909, New Orleans<em>

_The never ending pitter patter of heart beats flowed like a symphony. As if every beat was a bass line of a song, like it could carry you through the haze, bring you deeper into the drug of words flowing from the singer's lips and descend deeper and deeper into burning lust. In other words, magic. But, it's as to be expected from the infamous New Orleans. Just the smell in the air and you were hooked, like a fish drawn to its death by a squirming worm drowning under the water._

_I could rip every beating heart, stop the pull, the familiar ache and burn in my throat and fangs to have that delicious blood running down my throat. But I refrained as there were pressing matters and apparently no time for snacks._

_A voodoo priestess by the name of Ms. Labo expressed to me that I must be so kind as to visit her, and how she's uncovered a secret for my ears only. I have to say, it did peak my interest. However, Ms. Labo did not need to know such details. Besides a random voodoo priestess didn't get the benefits of getting more than a quick ear shot and I would be on my way to more interesting attractions. Like draining the pretty dark haired minx in the corner who seemed oh so mouth watering._

_If it weren't for luck on her side that a 2000 year old vampire was the one to catch her delectable scent, well then the authorities would be finding another "accident" in an alley. It seems vampires are getting sloppy and lazy now a days, they don't even bother to hide the marks or implement a plausible explanation._

_It was even a wonder with all said accidents, why people still have the courage to be walking out in the dark anymore. Let alone turning off their lights at night. But humans were stupid creatures, deserving of their sorry fates because, they were nothing but food. Like a harvest, set for us vampires who should not be hiding, afraid and rejected into the darkest recesses of their minds like fables to scare children._

_It sickened me for my children and I to be cast in the shadows while humans prance and sing their songs._

_However, I was not some sanginista lap dog. My belief of humans as food was based purely in experience, not a illogical book with "guidelines" and God. Purely survival. Humans were our way of surviving. You can fight it, you can ignore it, for a while. But eventually you have to give in or die. I'd rather eat humans all day than die just to protect them. I am a vampire after all. Wasn't that the point of all this, survival? Humans were food because they had been food from the beginning of time and they would continue to be, if the constant reproduction didn't speak it's volumes. They would never run out or Croatian. Cattle, if you will. I believe a renaming of humans is in order._

_"Mr. Godric?" A dark skinned girl with black as night hair stood before me. I could smell her fear before I even looked upon her face and a satisfied smile graced my lips. So she was aware of my kind. I'm assuming she must be a priestess, though she looks barely over the age of 14. However that wasn't saying much, I still looked as that of a child, unsuspecting to most._

_I stared at her, I could feel her discomfort and fear wafting up to my nostrils and had I still been young I would have drank her dry right then. But for now, I just nodded._

_"Right this way." She lead the way into the very back of the building and down to a basement. The walls were of pure dirt. It was almost as if walking through a tunnel. I never liked tunnels, however they didn't bother me as of my turning. When I was human I knew tunnels as if they were friends. Sometimes being stuck down in them for extended months._

_I was human then, a scared and fragile one at that. Now I could walk out in a blink of a human eye, no fear of being trapped down inside forever._

_The girl was walking very slowly, almost to the point of me walking on her heels. That bugged me to no end, but I elected to stay patient as I didn't want to voodoo priestess to no divulge this 'only for my ears' secret for my impulsive behaviour of draining her young priestess in training. I had concluded she was just a student by her repugnant fear that experience priestesses didn't posses. They knew they were strong and could easily protect themselves if a vampire decided to eat them for dinner. Even if it would do little for a vampire of my 2,000 years, it could still sting or stun me a little. Enough for them to escape._

_I smirked. The chase did sound appealing. But, I had already set my sights on a certain dark haired woman above us. My mind is not an easy feat to change._

_Finally we had come to a door. There was a distinct chanting behind it and I could only imagine what I would see once I walked inside. I have witnessed many things, but when it came to voodoo I always felt a strange sickness. Like they were always ready and waiting for me._

_The black as night haired girl opened the door and a gust of wind danced around me._

_"You've come, nosferatu." Said a thick african accent in the pitch black room. I smirked at whoever was hiding in the shadows. I haven't been called by that name for centuries. It's usually just monster, beast, or the occasional demon. All I have grown very fond of._

_"Couldn't pass up a secret." When you get as old as me you think you've found them all out. However, with the prospect of a new one, I figured I'd at least check it out._

_The only light in the darkened pit was a small fire illuminating only the center. Even with my heightened senses there was not even a single outline of a body, making me wonder where her voice came from. And it was in that moment that the fire blazed and a demonic face blasted from it, headed straight towards me and the child. She yelped but otherwise stood her ground. I didn't even blink._

_"Come inside, nosferatu." Said the voice again as a shadow slinked around the walls of the dark cave. Instantly I was in front of the fire, watching it dance, at this the child shrieked and covered her heart._

_"I've come. I believe you owe me what you have promised and I shall be on my way." I was growing bored and teetering on the verge of starvation just in that short time it took to get down here. Boredom is an unfortunate side effect of immortality. I've learned to master mine, but there were still times I let it get the better of me. Like now. I was growing incredible impatient with these voodoo games._

_"I owe you nothing of the sort nosferatu, as it is you who owes me." She hissed as shadows began to eclipse the fire on the walls. I look around to find the source, however, there is nothing but this pit of fire. "I have the key to your salvation. The prophecy for your ears only."_

_Prophecy? I never pegged voodoo priestesses for religious zealots. I thought I had heard every prophecy there was. Yes, I was intrigued. But prophecies bore me. Also, why would I need any knowledge about said prophecy? It wasn't as if it was about me? I've never heard of my kind in any prophecies before._

_"Salvation? I have no need. I am very comfortable with my soul." I speak to the darkness. I smirk._

_"Ah-ah. I have friends who tell me otherwise. They tell me, you are a monster. They say you to be the other half bringing about the apocalypse. They say you be knocking boots to bring the end of days." She hisses like a snake, the words sounded as if they were being whispered in my ear, yet there was nothing there._

_"Is that what this prophecy states? I fuck and that ends the world? I have fucked many and the world has not burned." I was almost laughing. That was obscured._

_"No no deary. This be a special kind of human. This be the Phoenix. She be rising from the ashes, be singing the song to all the nosferatu, but you shall be taken the call." She almost sang._

_"The phoenix are fables. They are no more than angelic vampires told to children about immortality without being damned. _In my 2,000 years I have never crossed one. _But, let's say you are right. Since you believe the nosferatu is me, who is the human?" I decided to play along with her game._

_"She be calling soon. She will be beautiful, young, and a warrior. She'll taste like the sun you been missing for millennium. Her song be special for only you. You will know and she will too. There be love in your cards nosferatu, soul mates they say." she sang. "Me friends down below say God has favored you. You be the Moon and she be the Sun. You collide and we all die." The fire dispersed and the room is thrust completely in darkness._

_In the quiet was a whispering chorus of voices against the walls, singing eerily, 'Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow.'_

_I stood there, her words replayed on a loop inside my head. A human. There have been many humans. None were special. They were food._

_My thoughts about this make believe prophecy I like to have said ended the second I stepped foot out of the tunnel and the refreshing smell of blood overpowered all thought. However, even when I found the dark haired woman and feed to my hearts content that night, as the blood ran down my throat, the priestess words wouldn't end._

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

My thoughts had consumed me. There was a party around me, inside my nest and yet I was not attending. My underlings have grown fond of throwing them and I have grown fond of my underlings. They were free to use this home, in which we share, as they please. I will not stop them. They have not lived as long as I have. The joy of parties has not worn on them yet.

I watch Isabelle dance in glee with her human, and a small part of me, which can still feel much of anything, is happy for her. The way they look upon one another is breathtaking, that is if I could breath. I was unsure if that small part consisted of pure happiness for my underling or in some part jealousy.

All those years ago I was promised a human companion. Yet, here I stay, alone. Of course, it wasn't much of a promise as a voodoo priestess isn't the most trustworthy of specimen. However her words to this day have still not left my thoughts. I have not heard this beautiful siren song she speaks of and am beginning to believe that the information provided was wrong.

The music danced as the bodies before me. The songs began to sound the same when you got to be my age. Numerous women and men asked for my hand but all I pitied them was a smile and my head a slight shake of my decline. There was no pull or call like Ms. Labo had said and so my interest was quickly doused. I was beginning to think this prophecy that over the years began to plague my mind as truth was nothing more than the fable my younger self once believed. I have sat here a hundred years, heeding the warning of a true love to bring the apocalypse alongside me, and at the time it did sound appealing. However as I have aged it has begun to sound less and less like a paradise and more like it was intended, the end of the world.

These humans that I have grown fond of in my last hundred years did not deserve to perish because I am to find love. That was preposterous, unsound, and wrong. Even if I was deserving of this love, I shall not want it. I will not destroy humanity for something I am undeserving.

_"If you want to live with peace in your heart, come join our Fellowship and we can all eradicate these vampire weeds from God's green earth and bring about peace that our lord God above wanted. Come on down to our Church, fight for the Garden of Eden God only intended for his creations, Humans and not for the Devil's creations, the Vampires, and be a soldier of God today. Praise him and do God's work of wiping out the evil vermin God has put us all on this earth to do. In Jesus name, Amen." _

I watched on at the television, a man who I could only assume by his words was a reverend. He seemed so passionate, so sure of his path because this God of his told him so. I had begun to contemplate the existence of God these last hundred years as my lost humanity has begun to come back to me. It is in seeing people like this Reverend Newlin, as it says below on the screen, that maybe there's one after all. If there is, would he forgive me for what I have done. Would he forgive me for living this long, If I were to meet him?

It was funny, how my brain works now. How I can find the evil in my own kind on my own, without the words of this reverend. How my brain tells me his words are right. We were weeds, growing and feeding off of the beautiful flowers of life to abstain our own existence. We were like pests, growing and never letting go unless someone or something pulls us from the flower. We, as weeds, would rather see the beauty die than ourselves. We were monsters. His words rang true, and yet I still feared for my kind. They could change. There will be many more deaths, sadness, and blood, but they would learn the error of their ways, would they not?

There could be thousands of years until most do, without the proper guidance, but eventually, they would begin to turn on there hidden humanities. We could co-exist. Mainstream as the authority call it. This was a possibility, right? There had to be a solution. There would have to be a sacrifice...A sacrifice of blood.

It was quiet. Most would say too quiet with the noise this day and age produces. For me, however, it was peaceful. It was like breathing the finest and purest air when I was human. Your mind swells of thought and you feel clean. This feeling has long since gone from my many years of undead. I have almost forgotten what it feels like to have that refreshing air fill my lungs.

Sometimes, if I just pretend that I am back home as a child, before everything was taken from me, I can still feel that air. I can still breath.

"Vampire!" An alarmed cry rang out and the cocking of guns was heard in the darkness. I turned slowly towards the sound. Many people, scared people, looked on in disgust. I however, could not blame their disdain for the sadness I am sure many vampires have bestowed upon them. For that I am sorry. However, that was not the point of my being here.

"You have trespassed on the Fellowship of the Sun demon, you will answer to God for your sins and he will cast you down into the firey pits of Hell with your creator, Satan himself!" said this man with a very thick southern accent. I could have snapped them all like a twig and if this had been 200 years ago I would have. However, I did not come here to fight or to kill. I came here to talk.

"I wish to speak with your reverend Newlin." I say loudly for the humans. The humans all stare at me, worried I might strike at any moment. I applaud them for being cautious people around vampires, it will keep them safe. There are many untrustworthy, especially when in dealings with humans. I am not one of those vampires, but of course, they do not know of this.

"He don't want to speak with any of your kind. You all are monsters, I ought to-" The many raised his rifle and pointed the barrel at me. I did not flinch. I of course was worried he was a reckless human, but if I were to die I would think it would make sense to be by a human hand for the humans I have killed. Just as the man was to pull the trigger a voice rang out.

"Now now Toby. The demon has requested to speak with me first, I think the least we could do before we kill this monster and send him back to the fires of hell is to hear what it has to say." Reverend Newlin walked through the parting of people with an air of arrogance. He stood before his people, a smirk upon his face and daggering eyes. "So, go on beast. What is it you have to say to me." He pressed.

"I must speak with you about pressing matters. About this peace you have spoken about in your programs." There was a resounding laugh that spread across the group of people before me, the leader was the Reverend. I sigh inwardly as I have now been aware this was not going to be an easy feat as I had feared.

"Peace. Your kind don't even know what peace is because if you did, you would know that the only way there will ever be peace on this earth is if you all are dead...well, deader than your already are." He spat, the group all grunting their agreeance.

"I know many of my kind have wronged you. For this I am truly sorry. But there are also many who have evolved and continue to evolve every year." I plead, though my voice was as dead as I was on the inside. I'm sure that did not go unnoticed to the reverend and it surely did not help the situation. But it has been decades since my voice has had it's boyish chime. "I wish to speak with you about a peace between our kind. Could we come to an agreement, to co-exist?" I ask.

Newlin stands with perfect posture, eyes glancing around his people and then back at me a fire of pure hate nested inside them.

"If I can put silver cuffs on you then we can speak in my office." His voice was eerily calm, however, I agree and soon the cuffs are on my wrists, a vivid steam rising from beneath the silver.

I was then escorted into the church. I don't know if it was superstition or my new found questionings of God, but a fear of being struck down plagued my thoughts as I neared the entrance. It seemed only natural that an unholy thing such as me would be smite down by God for defiling his sanctuary. If this were true I would welcome it. It is only fair for the sins I have accumulated over the last 2,000 years. To be struck down in the house of God.

Soon we arrive to a door, which the Father opens and ushers me inside. I walk inside and stand before a desk. The pain in my wrists were burning and the skin was beginning to peel around the silver tearing through the muscle and soon to the bone. I tried to ignore the incessant ache and watch the father. He walks around the desk and settles in a chair, hands folded together before finally he speaks.

"Now, my people were ready and willing to bestow upon you with the true death. And I prevented that because you come to my church with promises of peace, when we all know that vampires are genetically programmed without it. It's in your dna, you thrive on the fear and pray on the weak. But I've brought you here to tell you about my army. Well, they aren't so much my army as they are God's army. But God has put me in charge to lead them, to teach them about every weakness a vampire possesses in order to purify them from his garden. I brought you here because I can tell you are an old vampire. You've walked on this earth decades longer than god has ever intended a human to, which means you are no longer a child of god, but of the devil. My members aren't ready to take on all the vampires out there yet, but soon, and I'm talking very soon, they will be wiping this world clean of the unclean and I thought, since you were kind enough to come all the way down here, that you would be the perfect trial run for the Fellowship of The Sun. Now, agree or don't vampire, but I think we both know you don't have much of a choice because, now that you have come and defiled our lord's sanction you understand that I can't just let you leave." Father Newlin, in the only way I could describe, preached.

Inwardly I hung my head at this. Not because he was disgusted by my kind enough to bring the true death to all, but that my kind, including myself, were responsible for these thoughts in all of these humans. I could not cast the first stone, as the stones were not mine to cast. It was theirs; the humans. It was their time to take back control of this planet. I couldn't agree more. However, my thoughts, as he mentioned killing all vampires, swelled of my progenies; Eric and Nora. They were my children and as I have sworn to protect them, I could not stand by and let them be murdered for being the monsters I have created through the centuries.

"I want us to live in harmony Father Newlin." I say calmly even after listening to his words woven so deeply in hate. Was there a way to protect my family, to protect all vampires? A way to keep a peace if the Fellowship somehow believed that their was a peace offering. A sacrifice. "What if there was a sacrifice. Would their be a peace then?" I ask hopefully.

The reverend leaned forwards onto his folded hands. "And who is this sacrifice you speak of?" He says.

My empty eyes stare into the Reverend's. "Me." I say.

A wicked smile sits comfortably on his lips.

* * *

><p>Mary's POV<p>

_2000, Indianapolis, Indiana_

_"I'm old enough to stay on my own Dean, go on your date." I'm almost positive that was my 10th time rolling my eyes and repeating the same phrase over and over whilst Dean gives me that hard stare that said-my word is law and you're just a kid so you have to listen to me, so you need to shut up now- he loves oh so much reserved specially for me. "11 remember, I'm practically a teenager. I mean Sammy even got to be alone at my age." I pressured._

_"Yeah, but you're not Sam, dad will kill me if anything happens to you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight, so just sit down and shut up." Okay bossy pants. I don't know why everyone in my family, which unfortunately consisted of only overprotective men, treated me like I was some puppy who needed to be watched or would end up chowing down on everyone's shoes._

_"What if while I'm out, a vamp just walks on in, hungry and "Oh look, a little girl all alone, smells like dinner time!"" He raised his hands up and got that crazy look like vampires do. Actually, kind of like my man Jack in The Shining. Okay, so someone likes to over react. But, seriously, this conversation-or lecture-was nothing new._

_So I raised my hands in surrender and added the 11th invisible tally on my eye rolling chart for the day._

_He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress across from myself, who sat at the small dining table._

_"You know what you smell like to them, why do you think dad gets so crazy when he hunts these kind of blood suckers, huh? The whole reason he goes after these leeches is to keep you safe. Just let us do our jobs."_

_Here we go with the, "your irresistible to certain kinds of vamps and they all want to eat you for some mysterious reason" ploy. Yeah yeah, I got it. The first time I heard that I was 4 and even then I got it, so by now I was sick and tired of hearing it. All I wanted was to be alone for 5 seconds. I'm never alone._

_Not only because my dad is paranoid, now Dean too, but I couldn't even take a shower without someone knocking on the door every 2 minutes. Yes, I'm 11. Yes, I'm vampire crack. Yes, I know every monster in my dreams is real. But would it kill anybody to let me watch Dexter's Laboratory in peace!?_

_Dad's been hunting a lot more lately. And deans been getting more and more protective as of dad's orders._

_Sam wasn't too bad, he was more worried about getting his school work done and fighting with dad. But when I really started up he would take me aside and start giving the whole spiel about how they are only looking out for me. That they love me and blah blah blah blah blah. However annoying his little sit down is, it was about the only way to get me off the subject of letting me be on my own for a while when I just wouldn't let it go._

_Of course I only start up my tantrums with Dean and Sam. If I even bring it up, and trust me I have, with my dad, I get this look that only my dad can give and I swear I'm close to peeing on myself. Sometimes dad's temper and disappointment can scare me more than the monsters under my bed._

_Sam sat at the table to my left, head buried in a book as usual. I don't even think he heard us fighting he was so nose deep in the thing. Despite being more interested in a book than my suffering, he was still my favorite brother. At least for the moment. He wasn't the one yelling at me and hovering constantly._

_I liked it better when Sam was left with me, then I can try to pretend he wasn't here. Usually he'll be in his books and leave me be. But then others he'll try his hand at being a good big brother and try to play some games with me. Cards was more our thing, which irked Dean because when he would try to play too he would end up losing because his poker face is so terrible and walk off grumbling about why we can't play pool._

_Now however unfortunate my luck could be, I was struck with this loud mouth and even if I tried watching Dexter I wouldn't be able to hear it over his blasting music. Number 12 and I'm in my bed, back turned to the two. I close my eyes and try to ignore my anger. Last thing I hear is a slap and Dean saying in not so hushed tones, "and this Is before she starts having periods." And then a disgusted groan from Sam._

_It was the same dream I've had since I was 4, the first vampire attack. I was on the Mary go round, one of the only times I've ever been on one. Daddy actually let me do it by myself this time after riding with me for the first rounds. I keep passing him and waving those big overly excited waves and daddy would do the same. He was smiling for once, which was more than enough reason to feel as happy as I did. As I round the corner, unable to see his smile anymore I stare straight ahead and the next thing I know I'm off the horse with an unimaginable pain in my neck. All I remember is a black figure. I don't know if he was just some big black smoke or if I blocked out his face from the fear. All I knew was that he was evil and he was going to kill me. With that thought I remember the most horrible sound you could ever imagine and it wouldn't be until after it was all over that I realized it was me. Dad instantly got into hunter mode and decapitated the monster that unlike others didn't just fall down but busted into red goo._

_That was the first time we found out that there were two different kinds of vampires. Ones that thirsted animalistically and wildly for my blood. And ones that could care less. Dad made it a point to kill every last vampire anyways, paying special close attention to the exploding ones who seemed drawn to my blood._

_I woke with a start from the door slamming. In came my daddy. He looked angry and possibly drunk so tentatively I walked to him as he sat in the reclining chair in the corner. I stop in front of him for a second before he pulled his head from his hands and looked straight at me with a tired smile. I gave my brightest one and hugged him around his neck. He pulled me into his lap and I almost sighed like...like coming home._

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY, 2009 COLORADO<p>

"I can kill anything with my hands tied behind my back." I challenged. We both didn't believe that, I of course, was exaggerating. But when it came to hunting we got a little competitive. We always had been. Ever since we both officially started hunting we started up the betting and usually the longer it went on, the more outrages we got.

"Oh yeah? I distinctly remember you having your hands tied behind your back and not killing anything." He retorted.

I glared. "Really? When?" He got this gleeful look in his eyes. Like he was remembering something great. Instantly I knew what he was going to say and I could kick myself. Bad choice of words.

"Oh yeah" he said, all but laughing the words. "Remember that uh-that Shapshifter, east Washington." The asshole didn't even let me answer, just kept going with a smug smirk. I was beginning to think he was the example your parents tried to scare you with of when you made a face too long and it freezes that way. "32 stitches, 6 inches deep. That 'little' scar on your back, ringing any bells here?"

I sigh, half annoyed and half defeated. "Yeah who was it that pushed you out of the way and stabbed it in the heart."

"Rhetorical I assume." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Rhetorical." Smug bastard.

"Remind me why we're best friends again." I use my finger to gesture between the two of us, as if he didn't already know I was talking about him.

"Cause every time you open your mouth you have this uncanny ability to make we want to punch you in the face."

I looked at Wren, his smirk prominent-what else is new-and tried not to smile along with him.

"Aww, I love you too Mare, or I mean I want to punch you in the face also."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair and all but beating on my back.

"So this 'hunters academy,'" I rolled my eyes, and put the words in parentheses because truth be told if there was some legit hunters academy, I know me and my brothers would have come across it at some point.

"Let me guess, they were unoriginal and actually named it hunters academy." I'm almost laughing at the ridiculousness that is this academy. You learn through experience, not books on how to survive an attack by the big bads In this world.

Wren just stared off, silent. Which was completely unlike him and was kind of starting to freak me out a bit.

I knocked him with my shoulder. It only hit him on the elbow, me being so much shorter than him. I was trying to get him to perk up, but he seemed determined to sulk in his own like world.

We were walking from his house to the lake next door, however I decided to stop so I could get some answers. It took him a few steps before he realized I wasn't next to him and turned to look at me as if to see what was wrong with me. Oh yeah, because I'm the downer in this situation, huh?

"What the hells wrong with you man. You seem crappier than usual." I said jokingly, but I was beyond ready to find out what was making him act so unlike himself. I tried to crack a smile, "you on your period or something?"

He didn't even smirk at that one. Now I was on the verge of freaking out.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and bit his lip like he does when things bother him. Yeah he doesn't know he has a tell, and I'm sure as hell not gonna tell him.

"Why does there have to be something wrong? Can't I just me quiet without you jumping down my throat?"

Oh yeah and tries to make me feel guilty, like that's gonna work.

"Because I tell you when you're acting like a weirdo that means I'm jumping down your throat? Okay miss, I'll stop being concerned. But you're still going to tell me what the hells got your panties in a bunch." He just looked down, defeated. Yeah, that's right. Give in. I knew he would. He never keeps anything from me for very long.

"Alright." He closed his eye and walked closer to me, grabbed both my shoulders looked down from his 6'4" frame down to my short 5'4". Dang this must be serious. He looks so conflicted right at this moment. He took a drop breath and finally spoke. "I'm going."

I think it took me a minute to put it together, and I must have looked like a fool with my mouth wide open and face looking confused as hell. Then it clicked and I pushed him away. An overwhelming feeling of almost betrayal came over me and I felt like his touch was burning me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Wren? You're already a hunter, you don't need training dumbass. Why are you going, why are you leaving..."

I wanted to finish so bad with, why are you leaving me. But at the last second I realized that wasn't fair. I left him all the time. Why did I think he would be here waiting forever. So what that we were best friends since I could walk. Or that his dad, pastor Jim, had been like my surrogate father.

I spent almost every Christmas, up until my 14th birthday with them. Hell he just lost his father less than 7 months ago. He was still hurting, even if I was use to happy, smug, sarcastic, annoying and egotistical Wren. He was still in pain, still trying to make sense of everything. I was too, I lost my dad too, but I had Sam and Dean. My wound had long healed. Wren's was fresh and I guess I was nowhere near enough to fix it.

Wren had no one. No one but me. Maybe he didn't think so anymore. On that thought I threw myself into his arms. I'm not an emotional person dammit, I didn't have that luxury in my line of business, but it took all my willpower to keep the tears away.

Within seconds I felt his arms grip around me, holding me closer than I already was. I could tell he didn't want to leave either.

I pulled myself together, clearing my throat before stepping back. It would have been a clean break except he held me tighter to him, not letting me go. I was stuck against him and as mad as I wanted to be, I couldn't.

It was almost another 2 minutes before he let go. When I looked up to his face he had that smirk I've been looking for, the thing that was unmistakably Wren.

His big hand went to my shoulder, drawing circles on the protruding bone and said, "It's called The Fellowship Of The Sun, smart ass. I know I'm a hunter, better than you. And I'm not going only to hunt. I'm going to be an assistant pastor."

That surprised me. However, not the pastor part. Even with his potty mouth he was one hell of a pastor, like his father. I knew then it was something he felt he had to do. To somehow honor his father and make him proud wherever he was. I didn't dare voice that thought though. I knew he wanted to keep those reasons to himself. But I knew.

I was starting to grow terrified. He was all I had. Like, literally my only friend.I didn't want him to go. He was leaving me, when he made a promise to me years ago when we were 10 that he never would. What do I expect though, everyone leaves me.

I felt the tiniest bit of liquid run down my cheek and I turned my back to him. He can't see me cry. I don't cry dammit! I'm a freaking Winchester. Crying is reserved for when someone dies, and sometimes not even then.

I was beginning to hate him for turning me into such a girl right now. However, I just 'playfully' punched him in the arm and kept on walking.

"Ouch!" He yelled after me, freaking daddy long legs caught up with me in 2 short strides, laughing as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "You should come visit sometime. It's in Texas!" He said excitedly.

Yeah, right. Dean going to church, come on. Me and Sam won't go debating about religion with the pastor as Dean has been known to do in the past.

We ran and jumped around the lake next to his house, with several failed attempts at me trying to throw his ass in it before we finally made our way back to the house. Sam and Dean had of course been sleeping, or rather Dean. Sammy was researching, as is the norm with my brainiac brother.

"Did you guys have fun?" He said as he stared into the computer screen. How he can still function as long as he spends on that thing is beyond me.

"Oh, loads." I said in mock excitement. "Expect for the part where I found out my best friend is going to become a monk, but you know. Just like any other time we come and visit."

Sam stopped whatever it was he was doing and looked at us like we grew 3 heads or something. I stared at him and he just shrugged, going back to his...whatever.

"Uh, Correction: not a monk, a pastor." He said proudly.

"uh, Correction: assistant pastor." Get your facts straight sir.

Sam just chuckled at our banter. Dean rubbed at his eyes and sat up lazily.

"Who's pastor? What monk?" He said disoriented. It was my turn to chuckle like a little girl.

"No one Dean, go back to sleep." He thumbs up and laid back down on the sofa, a little smile on his face from being able to return to dreamland.

Daddy long legs, sat down at the dining room chair with Sam. "Yeah, I got handpicked by Father Newlin to be a Pastor-"

"Assistant." I patronized, much to Pastor Wrenly's chagrin. I quietly laughed at his sigh.

"Assistant Pastor, at his academy for God in Texas, The Fellowship Of The Sun." He said gleefully. Who knew religion could be so much fun apparently.

Sam got that scrunchy face he got when something sounds familiar. "The Fellowship Of The Sun?" Gears were spinning in that computer head of his and it sort of peaked my interest. "That Anti-Vampire church?" That Anti-What church?!

"Vampires?!" I shouted without even thinking, causing Dean to shoot up into hunter mode and pull out his knife that he can't sleep without from under his pillow.

"Vampires? Where? How many? Which ones?" He panicked. I would have laughed at the urgency in his voice if I wasn't so shocked right now.

"Wait, you're going to some church that hates vampires?" I was beyond confused right now. "I thought you were going to some hunters academy? What the hell Wrenly?"

"First and foremost, call me Wrenly one more time and see what happens. Secondly, it is an academy to train you to hunt vampires, though it's mostly for inexperienced people. And thirdly, I'm going to be a pastor there. They hate vampires just as much as the rest of us, except their your everyday average Joes. I'm going there to educate them, get them ready to defend themselves from those evil abominations."

You know, I hate to be that kind of girl who thinks the world revolves around her, but did all this vampire hate have anything to do with the fact that vampires are all up my ass to try and get some of my special blood?

Wren was always one of those peaceful hunters who felt bad every time they had to slice and dice. He even prayed for the damn things when it was all over and done with. But I don't think I've ever heard him speak with such malice towards anything. Even though his dad was a full time priest and a part time hunter and hunter supplier, he still taught Wren to love everything and everyone.

I just couldn't help but think maybe this anger directed so strongly on those blood lovers was because everyone of them wants to eat me alive. I mean, Wren was my best friend, I loved him. If anything was trying to hurt him I would hate it too and then some. So, was that what he was feeling too?

"Since when did you hate vampires so much?" I asked skeptically. I just can't believe he's really going to some anti-vampire religious freaks readying for some pretend apocalypse and sprout all that 'We hate vampires. They are unnatural, we must use knives and pitchforks." when the real apocalypse had nothing to do with the damn things. Like seriously, where is my Wren right now?

"Since they murder and rape anything with a pulse, that's when." He said indignantly. Okay, calm down there man. I know they do all that, why do you think me and my brothers try to keep as far away from them as possible. It wasn't like this was brand new territory for us.

"Okay..." I trailed off. I really didn't know what to say. Wren looked pissed. He was looking down at his hands like they were a blood sucker themselves and if looks could kill we'd be amputating the dead limbs right now.

Dean stood in the same spot, eyes wide and still alert. "So there's no vampires?" he said dumbly. Wow, he must really be tired. I couldn't blame him after all with this whole apocalypse thing going on right now. We were all pretty tired.

"No Dean. No vampires today. Maybe tomorrow." I said offhandedly. He laughed without humor and plopped back down on the couch. I guess he decided to stay up. Too alert now to go back to sleep.

Sam kept that scrunched up nose look and finally spoke after things calmed down. "Isn't that the church with the guy who's family was killed?" Sam, always fishing for more information. I don't know how he stores it all, but If I wasn't grossed out by brains, or didn't want my brother alive, I'd love to pick around in it to see if it has hidden volts of something that normal people don't have.

"You mean who's family was murdered by vampires." He corrected with venomous disdain. "Yeah, Father Newlin."

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked over to us, finally deciding to join the conversation. "Oh that, uh, that guy on the TV with the accent. Talks to the vampires about all that Jesus stuff?" He says. "His wifes hot." He added. He got this smile on his face that reminds me of when we were innocent kids. I gape at him, to which he shrugs his shoulders. You and your hormones Dean.

Sam scoffed. "Where did you say this church was?" He readied his hands above the computer keys.

"Why does that matter?" I liked going to church. It felt like home. But when there were people openly welcoming vampires to attack, well, I don't want to be anywhere near that particular church. I don't even want Wren to go, especially with this new information. Vampires killed the pastors family for God's sakes.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy, "So we can go." Right, someone else is crazy here.

"Uhm, an openly anti-vampire church with religious nuts waving around stakes doesn't sound like my idea of fun, more like a vampire magnet. Plus, I think we have more pressing matters like Lilith and the apocalypse ridding our asses. So, no thanks." I say. "Especially since sooner or later it's going to get attacked by said vamps. This is inexperienced and scared humans were talking about. They're easy pickins." I look at Wren. "Oh, no offence." I add nonchalantly.

He waved it off. He even knew some religious people could be a bit too much."None taken." he said. "But, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to train them and they'll be okay."

I nod, even if I didn't believe that for a second, I nodded. "Right." I deadpanned.

"So you're going to a church with angry people who want all vampires dead. And you think your going to teach them all how to be hunters?" See, Dean didn't even believe it.

"Dean, it's more people going after the vampires. The more vampires that get killed the easier it is for us and the safer it is for Mary." Sam determined. Wow, Sammy's okay with throwing the pigs to the slaughter, huh?

"So you don't care at all that these people are going to get slaughtered trying to kill vampires who are 20 times faster and stronger than them. That doesn't bother you at all?" He said. See, Dean gets it.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, I could see this about to become a heated debate.

"No ones dying. I'll make sure of that. These people, they're stronger than you think." Wren spoke confidently. Though I could tell by his face that even he was a bit worried by it. He had this face of hidden uncertainty that made him look so young. So, 16 again. I felt myself smile at it.

"Yeah, these people are going to get themselves killed." Dean grumbled, sitting across from Wren.

"They have faith. They'll have training. They'll be okay. There's no need to worry." He shrugged as if that just ends the conversation there.

"Faith?" Dean spat. Okay, not now Dean. Every dang time anyone brings up religion Dean has to challenge it. I was so done with this conversation. "What good is that when a vampires sucking you dry, huh? I mean, where's that faith then? Hell, tell me, where's 'God' then" Dean puts in air quotes.

"Okay. So how about them yankee's huh?" I said, trying to get everyone off the subject.

"When do you leave?" Sam took this opportunity to speak.

"Uhm…" He trailed off, biting his lip and scratching the back of his head. "Tonight."

Uh, excuse you? What in the actual fuck Wren?!

"What the hell Wren? When were you planning on sharing this with the class?" I was about this close to slapping him. I thought the whole point of us coming here was so me and him could hang out. That's kind of hard to do when you're half way across the country preaching and teaching people how to kill vampires.

"I was gonna tell you-" he tried to speak but I didn't want excuses.

"Yeah, sure you were. In person or a freaking note left on the fridge in the middle of the night?" I was pretty much yelling at this point. Within the span of an hour he'd told me about some freaky church full of god fearing, vampire hating people who are training to kill vampires that we somehow didn't know about, well other than Sammy but he doesn't count, oh and yeah I'm leaving in a few hours. Great friendship there bro.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when the right time was." Excuses excuses. I roll my eyes and head out the door.

"Well, good riddance." In hindsight I really had no reason to be mad. I mean, I left on a whim plenty of times. But Wren was so stable, I could always count on him being right here, forever. And now, he wouldn't be. I don't know how he was planning on me taking this, but i'm pretty sure this wasn't it.

I found myself laughing. I had no idea why, maybe the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He was leaving. The only time Wren even left this house was for coming on hunting trips with us or locally in Colorado, or school. Crap, what about school? He was going to college for some unknown reason, what the hell is he going to tell them. Oh, I can't go to college because I have this higher calling which consists of teaching rednecks how to kill vampires down in the south. I'm sure that will go over well. What is he going to do just not show up ever again? Wren was pretty responsible so I think it was safe to assume he'd already had his affairs in order. Just not me apparently. Last off the check off list, great.

I don't know how long I was sitting by the lake before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you still wanting to rip my head off?" Came a cautious voice behind me. He was standing a pretty good distance away, just in case I wanted to attack him spur of the moment. Smart kid.

"Yep." I popped the p and ringed my hands together. All of a sudden they got cold. Why hadn't I noticed before.

"Would you settle for a punch, because I kind of need my head to live and stuff." He attempted to joke, and I did give a quiet chuckle but I still didn't turn around.

Finally he walked in front of me, sitting down before me and poked my knee.

"I'm sorry. If that counts for anything." I could tell he was. He got all whispery when he was sincere about stuff. I don't know why, but it was always something I noticed.

I nod and give a quick smile before dropping my head again.

"It's dangerous, you know. I mean you have to know that these kinds of vampires…" I sigh. What the hell can I say to get this idiot to stop being an idiot and stay here where he was safe and stable? "They're vicious, and their mean, and they only want blood. They're complete animals." I'm on the verge of pleading, but once Wren's mind was made it was impossible to change it. How else do you think he wormed his way into hunts with us?

"I'm helping people who have no protection against them. I'm doing something really good here. You have to see that Mary. I'm not going to hurt you, or whatever it is you think I'm doing. Im sure as hell not going in blind. I can help a lot of people. Hell, maybe even kill a lot of vampires in the process. And if that means your just a little bit safer, well, then I think it's well worth it." He said all this with so much determination. He really wasn't changing his mind was he?

Oh and, didn't I say this was about me in some way? Predictable much?

"I hate these freaking vampires." I relented. He smiled wider, if that was possible and hugged me. It was kind of an awkward hug, what with the way we were sitting Indian style. But, it was still nice.

"That's my girl. Can't stay mad at me for long." He said. He was rubbing my back and kissed the side of my head.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. He laughed.

"If you die over there i'll...I'll bring you back and rekill you, you got it?" I say. If this idiot died on me, oh there was going to be hell to pay.

"Pinky swear it?" He held out his long pinky, wiggling it, coxing me to join. I did after a moment of stink eyeing him and smiled.

"Pinky swear." You dumbass.

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Sun and The Moon. I hope you liked it. If you want you could leave me a review and that would be super encouraging. I'd love to know if you guys liked it or find it interesting at least and if you have any constructive criticism that would be wonderful! So, for anyone wishing that Mary and Godric met in this chapter, I am working on the second one, which will be of the first episode in True Blood that Godric debuts and they will meet then. So, until then, I hope you liked this chapter. And if you are a fan of supernatural and want to read the prequel of this, I am putting up a new story in conjunction with this one of Mary's integration in the Supernatural series from her POV with sprinkles of Sam's and Dean's called 'Little Lamb'. So, I should have that up any day now and I hope you check it out as well. Thanks again everyone!


	3. Plastic Smiles

**First I'd like to thank galwidanatitud and Dark Masta for your reviews! You're my very first! I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to review! Secondly, thank you to all the people who have favored and followed this story! I want to apologize in advance how slow I am at updating. Lastly, this will be where Godric and Mary meet, so we can finally get the story started up a bit. Now, I have decided that I will bring in some episodes of Supernatural season 5 to carry along the story since I don't know how well everyone will be part of the True Blood storylines. However, I'm planning on keeping some of those episodes in, just keeping Godric around longer and adding in Sam, Dean and, it will take a lot of planning out. Which is why this might be a little slow at updating because I can be a bit of a perfectionist. So, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2.**

**p.s. If anyone would like to beta this story I would love love love to have someone to help me out! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's POV, <em>2 weeks ago, Austin, TX.<em>**

"Rise and shine." Gabe, a balding man with a permanent angry scowl, stood at the door of my cage with a bottle of true blood. The thought of the true blood being a waste crossed my mind as I now required such little blood, however that thought quickly vanished as the humans have been very kind to not let me starve as they surely could have. And with great reason.

For my short time here he had been the only human, besides the reverend, to be allowed down here. After the reverend had agreed to my being a sacrifice he'd placed me in a basement with a large silver cage built into the wall. It would be safe to say I had not been expecting to even be allowed to roam in the basement clad in a hefty silver casing and they did not disappoint.

The first day they had kept the silver cuffs on, for their continued feeling of safety of course. The reverend had even closed the cage behind him and it did not otherwise open until the 4th day. On that day, instead of cautiously slipping the bottle of true blood in for my meals with a stake pressed tightly to their chests, the reverend had decided to ' trust' me and opened the gates. However frightened he was, as seen by the perspiration above his brow, he had stayed for over an hour asking about the things I had done in my 2,000 years.

The thought of lying had, of course, surfaced, but I saw no real progress in that option. If I were to confess to all my misdeeds, maybe the reverend would speak to God in my favor. I didn't expect to walk through the pearly gates in the end, but I figured if the reverend spoke of me, God would listen. And so began the tales of bloodshed and innocence lost. The disgust on the reverend's face would crease deeper and deeper with every vile detail. I don't know if it was validating or a coming to the cruel reality of my crimes for the first time in centuries, but I felt a feeling of relief as if going to confession and wiping the slate clean. However, I knew that as a vampire my slate would never be cleansed.

"We got a newcomer today, assistant pastor to our church. Or in layman's terms, your new babysitter." Gabe spoke again as he handed me my 'breakfast' and turned to a young boy, no older than 19 or 20, who looked like he was on the verge of wetting himself coming down from the last step. There was also an unhidden expression of disgust, which I had grown only too comfortable from experiencing in this church. "Wrenly, meet the sacrifice. I told you, he looks like a fucking kid. But this thing ain't no kid, he's been here, how long did you say you've been unliving?" He almost chuckled at that as he turned expectantly at me.

"2,000 years," I answer as I stand in the far back of the cage, my bottle of true blood placed forgotten in my hands.

"Abomination." He said almost gleefully and turned to the child. I, of course, ignored his remark and gave an unconvincing smile to the boy. I did not wish for him to fear me. Though I believe the correct phrase would be, that ship has sailed.

"It's Wren, by the way. Pastor Smith actually." The boy says to Gabe.

Gabe just smiles wickedly at the boy and walks to him, my cage door wide open as it has remained since the reverend had decided I was no longer a threat. He still made sure the silver door was locked.

Gabe stood before the boy, face to face as I had just now noticed he was very tall, well over 6 feet, and grabbed the back of his head, bringing Wren to his forehead.

"Look kid. The reverend might have made you his lap dog, but I'm not gonna lick your ass, you hear me. I'm 43 years old, you're just some wimpy ass, little snot nosed, limp dick from Colorado. You want to be called Pastor Smith, okay. But you show me some respect, you hear me, boy?." Gabe is all but spitting in his face and Wren has a fire burning behind his eyes, a hidden danger I hadn't seen before.

Wren takes a deep, calming breath through his nose before answering, "Yes...sir." He sounded as if it physically hurt him to say this. I stood idly by, wanting to help the child as I saw no reason for Gabe's overreaction. Nevertheless, I just watched in my corner. This had not been the first time I had bared witness to Gabe's anger though I was more at ease when it was directed towards my kind and myself. But I have come to see Gabe is a man full of hatred, which was aimed at all, not just the undead. He was by no means a nice man, but tolerable none the less.

Gabe patted his head twice and finally let go with a kinder smile upon his lips than before and began to speak as if nothing had happened. "So your only job is to watch him until service starts. Do you think you can handle that, Pastor Smith?" He condescends.

Wren just nods and looks through slitted eyes at the balding man. With one more pat on his head, Gabe makes his way up the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him.

"Fucker." Wren says under his breath as he fixes his clothes and looks around for a chair, which he finds quickly and falls down with a sigh. He looks at his hands for the longest time as if he was not sitting before a 2,000 year old vampire. However, his hunched over body was stiff and I suspect that was caused by said 2,000 year old vampire. I could hear his heart beating faster than any calm person would.

"I once knew a Wrenly." I say fondly, staring down at my true blood, hesitant to open and drink it in front of this human. Deciding to open the bottle, I take a small sip. I had grown accustom to this unsavory taste of synthesized blood. It took little to sustain a vampire of my years. I suspect that is a result of abstaining from the blood shed and overeating. It took less than one hundred years to extract the animal desires of self indulgence to what I have become now; a shell of a vampire. A vampire without much need of blood, our very life source. It was ironic, however, true.

Wren runs his hands along the length of his hair and with a sigh looks my way. His eyes bore into mine, losing the fear they had once carried. "A real man or a vampire corpse?" He spat.

"Neither. It was a woman." I say.

He stares coldly, "Of course it was." He sounded rather flustered by this. I assume this is why he likes being called Wren better. "Not a very common name, is it?" He continues. He tosses his hands lazily in the air, pushing the wind from his lungs and leans back into his chair.

"I suppose." I say. "I've only met one."

Wren nods. I can tell his thoughts have consumed him wholy. I take another small drink of true blood.

"Two." He says, looking back down at his hands that had begun a constant ringing around one another nervously. "You've met two now." His smile is faint, but there. It is in that moment I do not see disdain for my kind as the monsters that we are, but as a being. Human or otherwise. There was a kindness in his eyes. Yet he was still justly apprehensive.

"Yes, I have." I attempt a smile. I watch Wren as he folds and unfolds his hands. His legs begin to bounce in anticipation from what I can gather. In this new age of technology I am sure sitting around in a dark dungeon of sorts was no way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

"So, how did you meet the other Wrenly? A girlfriend or something?" He decided to continue the conversation, looking up from his hands. His eyes dart around the dark room skittishly. Yet he does not show any discomfort.

"No. She was however a beautiful Peruvian woman." I revert into my memory, remembering every detail. The way her raven hair blew in the wind. Her dark eyes like pools of black mass. The many times she would allow me her sweet blood that tasted of peaches. Her lips red as her blood on my own. I knew her of only 2 short weeks, but in that time I had dined the cleanest for my time. It wasn't rushed, but a slow build. After our time together she sailed on a boat and was never heard from again. I suspect it had been severely damaged from the storm that shrouded the oceans just 3 days later.

"She died from a storm when she sailed away." I said, my voice far away.. It was a very long time ago. However, I still cherished the memory of Wrenly. "She was to be married to a king. Her last words to me, were to ask if I would change her." I stared into the dark corner beside Wren, completely immersed in my memory. The sounds of her pleading. Of her tears. The taste of them in the air. I remembered loving to see her cry, having the power to make her cry. Those old vile thoughts shook me and I escaped the crutch of my memories. "She was sixteen." I finished.

Wren looked down, his own eyes full of sympathy that I can only imagine is directed to the girl, as it should be. "You didn't change her?" He questioned. "Why?" He sounded as if changing someone was a walk in the park. As I should expect from a human. They did not know of our ways. How deep our blood bonds run. They never needed too. We were monsters in their eyes. Rightfully. Yet, there were still many factors that made us human.

"I already had two children to look after." I said honestly. "I suppose I could have turned her. However, I wanted her to live. She was too young. She would have been the same age as me when I turned. I remembered how long, from such a young age, it took for me to mature and understand what being a vampire truly meant. That it wasn't all about killing and blood. She was a sweet girl. I did not wish to see her as a monster." I had never truly thought about the reasons behind not turning Wrenly. I always assumed it was because I didn't care. Yet, just now I was beginning to see that there was always something deeper. Something I had never tried to understand before. Maybe, before I meet the sun, I could finally understand.

"So much that did, huh?" He said critically.

"Do you think I should have turned her? Made her a monster?" I deadpan.

We stare at one another for a few cricketed moments before he sighs and pushes his large hands through his hair. "No." He relents.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

"You've never loved a woman? In 2,000 years, not even once?" Wren puzzles.

In the last three days of the 'babysitting' as Wren had revealed it was referred, we had become quite acquainted. His body, once taught and anxious was much more visibly relaxed as the days went on. He had begun to open up to me in a way that fascinated me about human trust. In just the days he had revealed to me simple things, but informative. Things as miniscule as what he would forever eat until the ends of time if given the choice. It was small, yes, but the most open any human had been with me. In these moments my hope for coexistence would flame in abundance. It was possible, yes. Though i would not live long enough to see this world, the thought prevailing of its potential existence was enough.

"No, i have not." i answer. It was true that i have never loved another. Yes i have loved my children, but love in the form of any other had never once occurred. I had never believed in such a thing. There was a time, when the prophecy had been revealed, that i believed. However short, it was a hope and peace for the soul mate it had promised that guided my heart for many years.

"Why not?" The question, asked in curious innocence was met with a sad reality.

"I was never worthy of such bliss."

Wren watches me and let's it go with a curt nod.

"Have you young one? " I figured it would be polite to also ask him the same question. I did not know if it was human custom, yet every human I've met has been invasive and interested in personal anecdotes of my past. However that could also be because i am a 2,000 year old vampire.

His body visibly relaxes and a smile warns his usually neutral features.

"Yeah." His voice became younger than i have heard; happy. "Yeah I have." I slightly smile at the boy. I felt the first genuine smile I have for a long time. In just these three short days would it be presumptuous of me to consider this child a friend. Would it be wrong?

"Mary." He almost breathed the name, as if it were precious and fragile. I was intrigued. Curiosity was not an emotion I had been in company with for a long time. "I never told her. Never got the courage to actually man up and just…" He swallowed and the tight skin around his neck bobbed uncomfortably. "She doesn't love me anyways." He said sardonically. His posture, that had begun to sink into itself straightened and his aura visibly brightened, the smile returned. "Plus, no matter how much her family loves me they would kick my ass if we were to ever-not that it would ever happen-but even if it did. They'd surely kill me." His laugh, though false, made the corners of my mouth twitch.

Bouncing steps echo down the stone stairs. Wren jumps from his uncomfortable position in the old chair against the wall that was far too small for his height on high alert.

The reverend came bounding down the stairs with a large smile on his face. "Ah,Wrenly, I hope you've been friendly to our sacrifice." He says as he stands in front of the boy, who's eyes seemed to gleam at the sight of the reverend. He seemed to admire him to a great degree, if I was to guess, it was closest to worship as a man of God could get to another human.

"Service is about to start. Why don't you go set up and I'll speak with our prisoner here." he casts off Wren without a second look and is at the doors of my cage.

"Glad to see you haven't eaten my assistant yet." He jokes, though i presume that it held more truth than not.

He smiles widely at me, and i have yet to decipher if the smile it's genuine.

I mimick with a small hint of buoyancy I had thought I'd lost long ago. It was that night the reverand told me it would be two more days till I met the sun. With that he took me to a wooden room with no cage, connected to an ajoining wooden door. It was something akin to a storage room. This, I knew was a test of ultimate faith. I would not run, as they suspected. I have come to terms with my death. They knew this. In two days. I would get to meet God.

* * *

><p><strong>MARY'S POV<strong>

"Welcome to sunny side, how many in your party today?" Asked a pixie girl at the hostess desk when we walked through the door.

"3, hey do you you guys have any pie?" Dean asked expectantly. Looking wide eyed like a puppy waiting for bacon strips.

We've been traveling for the last 3 days on our way to Texas and by some unknown reason, as if to just screw up the happy ambiance we've established when Dean gets his pie, every diner just happens to be all out. It was safe to say Dean was starting to have a little pie withdraw.

The girl got that face we'd unfortunately been seeing these last few days, like she was carrying bad news. "Oh no, I'm sorry we just ran out."

Dean smacked the podium surprising the hostess, and I pat him on the back. "Damn it. What is this a pie conspiracy." I just nod along, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry sir...did you still want a table?" She asked. I felt bad for the girl, she was sadly the one who had to deal the final blow to this piespiracy.

"Yes, we would, thank you." Sam said politely with his sweet puppy smile.

The woman all too eagerly takes us to a booth and runs off.

"Dean, could you just calm down for a minute." Sam asks annoyed at Dean who continues to mumble about pie next to me.

"Get me some pie and then we'll talk." Dean says with a fuck you attitude. Yeah, best not to mess with him now Sammy, I don't wanna see him choking you over his pie.

"So, how much longer till we get there?" I ask. I was looking down at the menu, debating whether to get the bacon cheeseburger or the sampler.

"Less than 7 hours. Getting excited?" Sam asks, also looking over his menu though I doubt he is wonder which bad choice to eat. He's more of the salad guy, which Dean has no problem making fun of. I however just watch him enviously whilst stuffing my face with bad decisions fried in grease.

"Yep. You know it." I say unenthused. I wasn't all that excited to walk into an anti-vampire church with a bullseye for all things evil on it. Now, the seeing Wren part was a whole other story.

Sam just looks at me over his menu and smiles. Dean is pretty much sulking over his pie next to me, not even worried about his menu. Though, his was an easy order, same everywhere we go anyways; bacon everything with a little more bacon and then a bacon deep fried on top.

"You think it's a good idea to just surprise him? I mean, what are we suppose to say, 'Oh hey, we drove miles out of our way just to make sure you didn't get eaten by vampires when we could have just called on this magical thing called cell phones and now that we have we'll leave and check back in a couple weeks so look forward to that?'" I say. I was starting to doubt this. I could have just called him, which I offered lumberjack over here, but he decided somehow the marvelous invention of cellphones wasn't going to be enough.

"Yeah, something like that." He jokes with a smile and places his menu down on the table. "Besides, it's a chance to check out this church. Maybe they got some insight about vampires that could be useful." He's totally reaching. He just wants to be apart of this stupid cult and get rid of the damn things. Which, I couldn't condemn him for, but I really don't want to be around anything that has a target on it's ass more than myself for vampires.

"Yes, because rednecks will have all the answers to all our burning vampire questions, right Sammy?" I say sarcastically. Sam just looks out the window with an annoyed sigh and then back at me.

"Yeah, maybe." He says hopefully. I shake my head. Why was Sam so desperate to kill these bastards? If anyone should be, it should be me, I'm the vampire magnet here.

Dean chuckles in his little emo corner. Suddenly he straightens up just a little when our pretty waitress finally shows up.

So you're not crying over pie now Dean? A girl you just met can make you forget your precious pie-that not having for the past few days has turned you into a wee bit of an asshole-that's been there forever? Where is your loyalty man? And what was I doing wasting away my time trying to comfort your ungrateful-

"Hello, I'm Trixie and I'll be your server today. Can I start y'all off with drinks tonight?" She says with a small southern twang and I know we're getting close to Texas.

Dean's signature flirt/smirks (otherwise referred to as smirfts) at the girl we now know as Trixie. "Well hello there Trixie. What's a pretty girl like you doing waitressing here? You should be on billboards." He flatters, all bullshit of course. Not that the girl wasn't pretty but I have heard that line before and somehow it's yet to fail. I just sigh and look at Sam. We both thoroughly done with Dean's insatiable thirst for the female attention.

"I'll just have water, no lemon and a salad." I pretty much had to force myself to order this. I hate the whole, 'eating better' thing. Sam really was the one that got me started and Dean helped with his little pointing out about my flab. Which, let's be honest, if I gained anything it's muscle from all those cheeseburgers. Protein man, it works. I've still got my feminine curves, but my arms, if I flex, could rival Wren.

"I'll have the same." Sam says with a smile and hands her his menu. Dean just stares after her for a minute and then hands over the menu.

"Bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, and a coke. Thanks sweetheart." He says and watches her walk away. I'm 100% sure that he was checking out her ass and I punch him in the chest.

"Stop being gross Dean, damn." I say and they both start laughing.

"Hey, I don't say anything when you check out Wren's ass, okay." He says with a smile on his face.

What the hell is he talking about, I've never checked out Wren's ass. But, even if I say anything I can't convince Dean otherwise. He's thoroughly determined that I am secretly in love with Wren, which I'm not. He's one of those guys who thinks girls and boys can't just be friends.

"I've never in my life checked out Wren's ass. I can't say the same about you though Dean." I joke and his face loses all sense of humor.

"Come on. You're telling me you've never once thought about-" He tries to say but I cut him off.

"No, and never will. There is a thing called friendship and I'd like to keep it there. Besides, Wren is pretty much married to God, I could never stand a chance." I say. It takes me a second before I realize how that sounded. "Not that I want one." I add sheepishly.

Dean is giving me a 'yeah right' look and smirks. Sam is also smirking and I'm about seconds away from slapping the both of them.

"Okay, so Sammy? You've never had a friend who was a girl? Just a friend that never turned into anything else?" I ask. I decide not to ask Dean since I already know his answer. He can't not bang every girl he sees. "I mean, what about Rebecca, from the shifter case. Nothing ever happened with her right? It never would. That's an example right there Dean." I say smugly. Case won.

Sam nods and smirks at Dean. He just rolls his eyes and grumbles, "Whatever." and starts looking out the window again until the food arrives.

* * *

><p>"So that's the fellowship? Not exactly what I was expecting." I say, looking out the window of the Impala at a stone church that looked pretty much deserted.<p>

"What did you expect, motes and decapitated heads guarding the door. It's a church." Sam says.

"No…" I trail off. Though I was expecting a little something like that. "I was expecting them to all be sitting out front singing kumbaya and waiting with stakes and praying." I say sarcastically.

"So, what are we just going to walk in and ask for Pastor Wren? What if they're in service or something?" Sam says looking back at me like I would know.

I shrug and look to Dean. He was being unusually quiet and just staring ahead at the church gates. I think he was still upset about the whole pie situation.

"Are we going now or in the morning?" I ask Dean, giving him a little push on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't know its up to you two. You're the ones who wanted to come here." He says a little agitated.

"Uhm, I didn't want to come here, Sam wanted to." I accuse. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to the reverend. See what he knows about the vampires he's sending everyone after. I think we could make sure they're safe. I mean, yeah Wren is here, but he's just a kid. I think if we go in there with the facts and tools on how to make sure they don't die then they're bound to listen, right?" Sam said and I try to ignore the part about him thinking of Wren as a child at nineteen which in turn means I'm thought of as a child. Which I already knew, but did nothing to calm down my resentment.

I sigh. Sam, always trying to be the savior. Or satiate his own thirst for knowledge. Or his trying to keep himself pure by doing good intention as to not be eligible for satan's meat suit. Or his trying to keep me safe from all those vampires. Either way, I couldn't discount his reasons.

"If they aren't out hunting all the vampires around Texas then they should still be in there. I think I see lights." I say, giving in. I really didn't want to be anywhere where vampire, even if anti-vampire, was in the name.

We all agree and step out into the freshly moonlit sky. The sun had hardly even fallen less than a minute ago and it was already getting too dark. Which means we'd better haul ass or all vampires will be coming out of the woodworks at a whiff of my blood.

I reach for the door, push it open and pop out of the car in seconds. I pat the top of the impala, signaling the two to hurry up. Truth be told I was starting to sweat. The sun was basically being an ass and taunting me. The sun and the moon were in a dance off over the sky and I was not going to wait around to see the moon win.

"Come on slow pokes." I say anxiously as I decide to head towards the church. Despite all the legends and folklore Vampires weren't repelled by sacred ground. The church may be just as safe as a run down shack in the middle of the woods but at least it was big and had (if I'm to believe the reverend and Wren were right about this) an army inside ready to fight alongside us to kill these evil bastards.

Sam and Dean walked behind me. I could feel the atmosphere behind me become more and more tense. I wasn't sure if it was because of the same reason my own atmosphere was tightening around me or if they were anxious about going into a church after everything we've been through in the last year. Though, I highly doubt any angels or satan were gonna be in a little town in texas full of god fearing people ready to kill vamps. I shared in my brothers uneasiness, but angels were the furthest things from my mind once the moon came out to play.

"State cha business." A thick accented man with a sawed off called out to us as we headed towards the gate. I assumed it was a guard dog (im sorry, security) that comes out at night. It was understandable that he'd be off put by us, but he couldn't honestly believe we were vampires. I mean it was getting dark, but if my knowledge about vamps is correct, even in this light they would be at least steaming.

"I was looking for my friend, Pastor Wren. He might go by Smith." I say. I'm stopped in front of this guy dressed in dirty, musty old clothes, swinging a heavy artillery a little too freely for my liking. Sam and Dean hurry their pace and step a few inches in front of me, effectively blocking me from the hillbilly security.

The dude looks them over and then looks back at me. His mouth, I just noticed, full of what I can only assume is tobacco. Oh, and I'm right cause he just spit it way too close to Dean who about shreecks.

"Aw man, that's nasty, come on man." Dean whines and scoots closer to me, thoroughly grossed out. He looks at Sam and I as if to ask if we could believe what just happened. I roll my eyes and keep focused on the guy. The guy smirks.

"Might know who you're talking about." He skates around the answer like he is waiting for a bribe. Which I have to say, even after all these years of seeing everything, I was surprised on this one. People don't cease to surprise me. I roll my eyes. The man laughs and points the gun towards the large doors. "He should be in there, babysittin'." His mouth is so full of tobacco I can hardly understand him. Babysitting? Surely he had said something else. Who the hell would a nineteen year old pastor, scratch that, assistant pastor, be babysitting? I thought Wren came all the way to the heart of hillbillyville to help with teaching these people to kill vampires and hunt. Not teach children's sunday school.

"Thanks." I say walking between my brothers and heading into the church. I was well versed in churches. I actually liked them. Preferably normal churches, but even this one was pretty nice.

Big, spacious, definitely easy to run away from bloodthirsty vampires when they end up pushing their way in. Also the color scheme was quite nice. I at least liked the fact that they didn't have Polaroids of all they're kills to keep the killing spirit alive.

"So, anyone can just walk in? How do they know we're not compelled?" Dean criticises, "Doesn't look like they're very prepared to me." he shrugs.

"Oh come on Dean, it's pretty much impossible to tell if anyone is compelled. Stop being such a critic." I retort.

I can feel the daggers on the back of my head but decide to ignore them. When I get him, it's usually best to bask in a quiet victory.

"Anyone else wondering where everyone is?" Sam whispers. I shrug.

"Best guess?" I begin, making a right towards a door with a plaque on it. "Out killing vampires." I stop in front of the door that reads reverend Newlin. "Or we could always ask the reverend."

Sam and Dean had been so worried about their surroundings that they didn't even look in front of them. Dean stares at me like he's ashamed and then laughs. Sam scrunched his nose and knocks.

A scraggly young man with a seemingly plastered smile like he was some kind of doll with a permanent-way too white (obviously bleached to hell) grin-swings open the door seconds after Sam knocks as if he had just been standing there like a creeper waiting for someone to come. To say it unnerved me would be an understatement.

I back up into the solid mass that is Sam and take a deep breath. Sam holds on to my arm, giving me a small squeeze as if to ask what's wrong. Dean just smiles at the reverend with a shit eating grin that he gets when he's in a sort of childlike infatuation.

"Well, hello there. I wasn't informed that we were getting visitors tonight. Nevertheless, welcome to the fellowship of the sun. I'm reverend Newlin," he points to the plaque with an, and i don't know how his face can take it, even bigger smile. "As you can see. So, what can i do for you fine folks?"

"I'm Dean, this is Mary," Dean holds onto my shoulders and shakes me to point me out, as if the dude wouldn't know that the gigantor wasn't the one named such a girly name. "And that's Sam."

"We came to talk to you about your fellowship. We hunt things, like vampires, and thought we could speak to you on your strategies. To help." Sam jumps in with fervor. His excitement level went up ten fold now that the reverend was in ear shot.

"Also we're, or really me, are friends with your new assistant pastor, Wren." I decide to put that out there. I'd kind of like to see him and be away from this live doll.

"Oh, Mary!" Newlin moves in and hugs me, might I say femininely, as if we're already acquainted. "Wren speaks very highly of you. Why, I'd say you were just about all He talked about the first day he came here." he continues as he holds onto my shoulders.

Dean pokes my ribs and and gives me a suggestive look. I refrain from punching him. I don't like Wren, gosh Dean!

"So...is he here?" I ask when the rev just stands there staring at me.

"Oh, well..." he looks on at me as if he has some reluctant news. "He's quite busy. I don't think he'll have time to socialize. But, I'm happy to speak with you all." he says with his smile again.

I squint my eyes at him, not believing that. Wren would drop everything if he heard i was here...Not to make myself sound more important. But, it's the truth.

He ushers us inside. Dean scurried in like the dude had pie sitting on his desk and Sam pretty much had to push me.

"I have about 20 minutes til service. Shoot." Newlin says as he looks at his watch and sits behind his huge desk.

Oh great, there are only two seats. We all look at one another, silently declaring war, and race as discreetly-and without injury-towards the chairs. Dean makes it to the comfy big chair, and Sam takes the lead and beats me to the second one. I huff and still myself behind the chair, keeping the disdain for my brother off my face. I however elect to keep daggers firmly on his back though, not that he cares, he's comfortably sitting.

Sam scoots forward in his chair, getting closer to the reverend like he does when he's excited. "Okay, so, my siblings and i heard about your organization, almost right after the vampires came out. We, admired your courage to stand up to these monsters, take charge." Sam bullshitted. He's trying to flatter the guy into letting him know all the details. Smart Sam, but, seriously, you sound like a fanboy. Which, by the way you've been talking for the last couple months, isn't that far off.

I grab the sides of the chair and lean against the back, listening in on Sammy incessant compliments.

"So, what is the game plan. I mean, how do you guys plan on taking them all out?" Sam asks. I listen in on this part because i too would love to know this master plan.

"Well," Newlin laughs confidently. "With the help of God, son." okay...that explained so much.

I shake my head and give Sam a, 'told you so' sort of look. He just blinks at me and scrunched his nose.

"Right," he swallows and his Adam's Apple bobs and i can tell he is starting to get the idea this is going to be a total let down. "I mean, do you have a plan. Like a lure of some kind? Get as many as you can?" he hints.

Newlin looks at Sam like he grew a second head, like he never even thought of that, and i doubt he has. Rev clears his throat and fixes his jacket and tie.

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asks. Okay, luring them? I'm done.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I ask, already heading to the door.

He plasters on a smile. "Right down the hall sweetheart."

I open the door, ignoring Sam and Dean staring after me. I head down the hall, completely intending on going to the bathroom when i hear a familiar voice in a room to my right.

I push through the door without knocking and come face to face with the one and only, seemingly not so busy, Wren. He stares at me, confused like he should be because i never told him i would even be close to Texas, let alone here.

"Hey there pastor, think i need to confess." we begin to walk towards each other. Both having the biggest smiles that were familiar to every time we reunite. His arms spring open and i run into them. He rests his head on top of mine and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle closer. We stay like this for close to a minute before he lets me go, keeping hold of my shoulders.

"Mary, wow, when did you get here? Are Sam and Dean here too? You didn't come on your own did you?" He goes from happy, calm, to worried. Just like my Wren...I mean Wren, just Wren.

"Just a couple minutes ago and yeah, right like the watchdogs would let that happen." I scuff. We laugh and he begins to lead me to the pews.

"So, was it everything and more? Was it like coming home or whatever?" I joke light heartedly. He smiles and that's all. He's just staring at me, like we hadn't just seen each other just 2 weeks ago. "What?" I say with an embarrassed chuckle. I hate being stared at. Especially when i didn't do anything.

"Nothing." he laughs and pushes a piece of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. My body stiffens and relaxes, if that's even possible, all at once. I don't know why Wren likes doing that. He's always had those weird moments when he would flip a switch.

I'm sheepishly looking ahead, trying to ignore the feeling of his skin against my ear. I wouldn't admit that i kind of liked the feeling. Maybe not for the reasons some might think. Dad use to do that. Push my hair behind my ear and leave his hand there. It's a comfort i had always loved. But as similar as this feeling was it was different.

"I missed you." Wren had always been more...verbal about his feelings. I was always the one you have to coax into even spitting it out. Only the lucky few don't have to push so hard.

"Missed you too." i spit out and swallow hard. I really did. It's not hard to miss your only friend. Especially after all the crap we've been through. Which, i haven't even begun to tell him about. He'd freak. No way a God fearing man like Wren would take to kindly to me pretty much birthing the second coming or antichrist. Well, presuming these 'prophecies' were anything other than avoidable.

"Heard you've been praising me to your new boss. Thought that was only for the man upstairs." i smirk. His hand, that had begun to rub circles on the side of my earlobe abruptly stops and his body stiffens.

"Uhh." He swallows and his Adam's bobs. His face, flushed, then turns somewhat alarmed. "Wait, you've met Reverend Newlin?" He asks.

I raise my brow at him. What's up with the face dude? "What is he only yours to play with, he's not a toy Wren." i joke. His face scrunched. "Okay, what's up?" I ask seriously now.

He shakes his head while biting his lip.

"Come on worry Wren, what's got your forehead frowning?" i lighten to get him to open up.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" He sounds far away in thought.

"Hanging with the reverend." i answer. I'm staring at him weird now. He had always been hot and cold, silly then serious. that was Wren. But, what's the deal this time?

"Did he tell you what I've been up to? He didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"Like what?" i stare at him. "What have you been doing Wren?" i ask softly. What, did he turn into some mad scientist in the last 2 weeks and had been experimenting on people? Gosh Wren, I'm sure it's not even serious. Or, at least i hope. "babysitting, that's all I've heard. What's that mean?"

"Nothing. It's...nothing" he hesitates, watching me at if to make sure i didn't know. He was always a terrible liar.

"What are you guys holding a vampires daycare in the basement?" i laugh, watching ahead of me and then back at a skittish Wren. Wait...

"Please tell me you're not hiding a vampires daycare in the damn basement!" i shoot up and pace, feeling not so safe anymore in this church-not that i ever did in the first place, but still.

He reaches out for me, keeping me from bolting towards the door. "Mary, calm down!" he calls but i can hardly hear over the erratic beating of my heart. I knew going to this church was a bad idea.

"This is obscured. Dangerous! There's a vampire, i.e. the things that want to kill you and everybody else, not to mention me and literally go batshit over my blood, is downstairs. What about all these people here Wren? What if it gets out? It'll be a slaughterhouse in here!"

"I know! But the door is heavy silver and he's in a cage. He's an old vampire anyways. He's..." he looks at me, letting the words stop in his throat. I ask him to continue with my eyes because i don't think my voice will come out. "He's not like any vampire I've ever met..."

What? What does that even mean? All vampires are the same. I don't care what the stupid prophecy says about some damn vampire soulmate, i don't care about any of it. No vampire I've ever met has been different. None have ever wanted to not drink my blood. There was only one coven of vampires that ever resisted and that's the exception, not the rule. This church, from what Wren had told me, only goes after the outed vampires, the viscous ones. The ones that are so much like animals they don't even try to change. I've yet to see one that was good. So, Wren is the ambassador of vampire peace and love now?

I shake my head, pulling away, almost as if his words were a betrayal. Like he was having water spewed on my fire. "How? How can you say that after everything that we've been through with those damn things. Nothing but evil, all of them. What happened Wren?" I looked down.

He nods. "I understand this is difficult. I understand that it doesn't make sense. If i didn't see it myself, i wouldn't believe it either." he pleads. "Look, I'm not saying go down there and meet him. What i am saying is that maybe we have been thinking about this all wrong..." he sounds as if he's talking to himself, like he's just as confused. I don't know if my brain was able to process it completely before Sam walks in, followed by Dean and the Reverend. I bet the sight was something to see. I could feel how obvious my face was. Perpetuated in confusion and Wren holding onto my shoulders.

"You okay?" a worried Dean asks. I just nod and look away from the group to collect myself.

After a second i turn to them as if nothing ever happened. "So, we're going on a hunt with the church." Dean continued, ignoring my obvious break down, thankfully.

"How about it Mary? Your brothers say you're a mighty fine Hunter. Heck, I'd like to find out if it's true." Reverend Newlin asks with that smile. I stop myself from interpreting that as sexist as it sounded.

I look at Sam and Dean. "Sure." i say without thought and head towards the door. A good hunt could allow me some much needed relief.

"Wait." Sam pushes me over to the side. "It's vampires. This is dangerous."

I nod, "obviously. But when in our lives is it not?" I head past him and out the door.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the reverend doesn't like to participate.<p>

There's just this guy, gabe, which I'm assuming it's his second in command, and a couple men with wobbling hands holding guns. Yeah, this is all they could rally up.

"So, how long did you guys say you've been training?" i ask as we're all hiding out near a parking lot.

"They didn't." came the voice of second in command, Gabe. I didn't like this guy's vibe. Plus he was looking at me a little too much when we first met. I was getting to the point of wanting to hide behind Dean like kids hide under their mother's skirts. The vibe from him was anything but Christianly.

"Thanks, but i was asking them." I sass.

He stares me down, i guess trying to scare me. However, I've seen way scarier things than a bald creepy dude who needs to learn to keep his eyes to himself.

"Hey, this is a stakeout, not a slumber party." Dean speaks up, directing it mostly to me.

"Just trying to make conversation." i surrender my hands in the air. We have been here for over twenty minutes. Not that i was a chatty Cathy, but it's kind of weird to sit in silence with people you're about to go into battle with without knowing a thing or two about their credentials. I'd like to know if my back was securely covered.

I decide to just stare at the moon until we all hear a snap. That means it's about time. My stomach drops a little, as it always does when vamps are in the works. The two boys and Gabe ants around behind the bush and I'm beginning to become more worried about them jumping out and getting us all killed. I elbow Sam, who's crouched next to me and point to the three all bouncing anxiously on the backs of their feet. Sam elbows Dean and shows the same as a warning, Dean shakes his head and silently scoffs. Were all preparing for the worst.

A girl, about Sam's age, walks out. Keys jingle and heels click on the pavement. My stomach drops as i watch her shadow and see there is not just one, but two skimming along the lit ground.

I'll never understand these girls and their catcalling heels. It's like they were designed by vampires so they know who's an easy target: women in tennis shoes who can at least try to run, or girls in heels who won't even take them off even if it saves their lives.

Soon she's to her car, seemingly safe and sound. As if. Less than a second later the shadow zooms, all but disappearing and reappearing as a man; better yet, a vampire.

His fangs pierce her neck and a blood curdling scream escapes the heeled woman. I try to jump, but Sam holds me down. The vamp is too distracted to hear the small shuffle. I stare at Sam in disbelief. What are were gonna do, just let her die? I guess I'm not the only one thinking that because Gabe has sprung forth and started screaming as he lunges for it. Idiot!

We all move from position and follow, albeit, stealthy. The rednecks go towards it from the front and Sam, Dean and I go around the back to surprise it.

However, we were the ones surprised. Another one springs out of nowhere and tackles Dean. I instantly go for it and nick it with my stake.

It turns around and pushes me with enough force I almost have a whole patch of skin peel off my elbow. Oh no...no no no. I'm bleeding. As soon as i realize I look up to find both vampires staring at me in complete lust. At the speed of light they're at my side, pulling me in awkward positions to get to the blood.

One bites into the skin that had peeled and the other tries but instead turns to gooey mush of blood and guts, effectively covering me in the residue. I hadn't noticed i was screaming. I also hadn't noticed that the vamp that was still sucking on my elbow was so enthralled in my blood that it didn't notice the other dying. It was like it didn't even care. Seconds later it too was nothing but a pile of goo. last words it said was "the sun."

I'm shaking now, covered in blood, looking like Carrie. Dean grabs me and hugs me close, ignoring that he to is now covered in blood. Sammy pushes my blood soaked hair from my eyes and then examines my arm. I flinch but am otherwise too shocked to care.

"What was that? Dat damn thing just went dumb and stupid. Second you done got scratched. What the sam hell you got that can make vampers forget they's about to die?" one of the rednecks questions, coming closer and closer until he's only blocked but my wall: Sam.

"Back up." Sam threatens as he peers down at the guy intimidatingly. The guy sneers at Sam, looks him up and down, backs up and then spits inches from Sam's feet.

Last thing i remember before Dean pushes me to the car is Gabe staring me down and i can swear he's smirking...

* * *

><p>Ah, crap that burns like a mother-<p>

"Sorry, gotta clean it." the makeshift nurse chimes while she tortures me. Okay so, she's not torturing me, technically, and I've definitely felt worse. I think i turn into a hypochondriac when it comes to vamps. I feel like it's worse than it is.

The woman, i think she said her name was Cammy, had cleaned and stitched up my wound, much to Dean and my chagrin. But, Newlin insisted and Wren backed him up for some reason and now here i am.

"So, you know Wren?" she attempts to start a conversation.

"Yeah. For as long as i can remember." I admit. She's placing a white bandage around my elbow and i hate to say its all too familiar being patched up.

"Well, you two make a cute couple." she says with a wide smile. I furrow my brows at her. How did this get misconstrued? And why does everyone just assume we're together?

"Oh, no, we're not...there's nothing, at all, going on between us. Just friends," I'm flailing my hands around to emphasize this. She looks down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, i just...assumed." She defends. She goes back to cleaning up the needle so she can sew me up on my other elbow.

I stare at her, trying to figure out why everyone keeps saying this.

"Why." i say without thinking. I snap out of it a little and elaborate. "I mean, what was it that made you think we were?"

She watches me closely, face plain and thinking. She then smiles, "because of the way he looks at you." she shrugs and sits the chair over to me and places the needle to my open flesh.

"Yeah? And how's that?" i ask curiously, though i keep my tone monotonous. I'm about ready to get to the bottom of this.

"Like you're his world." as she says this She sticks me and I grit my teeth together to stop myself from yelling at her. "When you came in, covered in blood, He was so worried. His eyes were in pain when he saw you were upset." she sticks me again.

"It's love." damn it woman, don't stick me with a needle and tell me about how my best friend is secretly in love with me at the same time.

"You're crazy." I scuff and grit my teeth again as she continues to sew me up. Unfortunately, i couldn't shake it. How he looks at me...how he looks at me.

* * *

><p>The drive back was quiet. Sam fell asleep after a while and I'm pretty sure Dean is still freaking out about tonight's events. I was still reeling about everything that happened. Not so much the vampires, but what Cammy was saying.<p>

Metallica it's playing lowly in the background. Dean lightly beats his thumbs to the tune on the wheel. The rhythm lulls me to sleep in a matter of minutes. The last thoughts were of Wren.

I'm jolted awake when the car makes a sharp stop by a tired Dean. Sammy also wakes up, more alert than me, but also very annoyed.

"Rise and shine, were home. Or you know, the crappy 25 dollar hotel." Dean says with a carefree smile and jumps out of the car. I pull out my phone and look at the time: 5 am. Early for us actually.

I stretch as much as you can in a '76 and drag myself out. We get to the hotel and i immediately flop on the bed and spread out. Sam sets up his computer, i guess he's gotten enough sleep. Dean goes in the bathroom and washes up. When he comes out I'm almost asleep. He pops me on the legs and effectively wakes me.

"What." i moan into the pillow.

"What do you want for dinner. I saw a diner up the road." Dean says as i hear him putting on his jacket. "24 hours." He grins as he works with his boots. If i wasn't so tired I'd notice he was happy because he thought they had pie.

"Nothing" i moan without moving to look at him.

"You need to eat. Tell me or I'll get the grossest thing in the menu and force It down your throat. You know I will." He promises in his 'no bullshit, im tired and hungry after a day of goo busting vampires' voice. Which, coincidently, sounded a lot like dad's voice when he had the same kind of day.

I sigh into the pillow. "Bacon cheeseburger." I say the first thing that pops in my head just to get him away.

"Sammy, salad?" Dean pretty much assumed and walks out before Sam can say different.

I hear Sam typing away for a while, for some reason unable to sleep. Maybe because of the

typing. So, I devised a plan to get it quite.

"Sammy..." I say into the pillow. "I'm thirsty." I moan.

I hear Sam chuckle and movement towards the door. "Water?" he asks.

"Sure." i say and he was gone. In seconds I'm asleep. I knew it was the typing.

One minute I'm sleeping like a baby and the next there are hands around my body and I'm kicking and screaming for Sam. I look around for him but can't see anyone, just the hands around me are the only indication of a person-or thing. Now I'm more worried about him than myself.

"Sam! What did you do to my brother you bastards! If you hurt him I'll kill you. You hear me!" i scream and kick. Someone holds my head down into the pillow and my hands behind my back. There's someone on my back when i won't stop making it difficult and i lose my breath from the weight. My hands get cuffed and the person bends down to my ear.

"Oh honey, I love when you scream." they say and lick my ear. I try with no effect to push him off after that disgusting action. That voice was familiar. That voice brought up that vibe I picked up on earlier today: Gabe.

"What did you do to Sam?" i ask again, trying to be a little more calm so he'll tell me.

"He's fine. Just knocked out outside. We didn't come for him. We came for you vamp bait." he pulls me up and carries me bridal style out of the hotel room and into a backseat.

I look around what little i can in my handicapped position. I see Sammy on the ground by the vending machine. I want to get to him, but it's pretty impossible unless i want to break my thumbs to get out if these handcuffs. That didn't sound particularly grand.

Gabe gets into the front and two others follow, one crawls in the back of the van with me. I continuously kick the back of his seat until he reaches back and pulls my hair.

"Oh I'm going to thoroughly enjoy kicking your ass." I threaten between my teeth. They all three just laugh.

"Oh, what did you say honey, you're gonna thoroughly love getting it in the ass?" he mocks. I kick his seat again and tells one in the back to slap me. Of course, the puppet does as master tells him.

"Screw you patsy." I say. Another slap. This time it didn't feel like a grandma hit me though. I rotate my jaw the best I can to get rid of the pain.

I look around the van, noticing the grim built up on the ground like this was some kind of yard work van. A squirm and an awkward turn of my neck to the left and I see a shovel. Well, there provides the evidence to my theory. With my neck in absolute pain I also have a good view of the guy in the back with me. He was just a kid! No older than me, maybe in college? What the hell was this kid doing with these crazy old men? I assume at least the other is old, but there's a greater chance of him being young. Gabe can't have a man on equal footing with him. He has to at least feel like he's in charge. You know, the little penis complex.

It takes a while to get to the church and they take me in the back way, down to the basement. The door was silver, just as Wren describe it. Oh crap, Wren! Did they hurt him? Did they tell him What they were going to do to me? Does he even know I'm here? No, no way he would let this happen. No way.

They almost toss me down the stairs and and put me in a cage, lock it and walk away laughing. God, it feels like the incestuous hillbilly cannibals again. At least maybe they won't be so hell bent on eating me. No, I guess they'll just leave that up to the damn vampires. _vamp bait._ Shit!

Damn it! I couldn't believe this was happening. I don't even know if Sam saw their faces or heard their voices. What about Dean? He's going to freak out. What if they start looking into the wrong place and it's too late. These bastards are looking for vamp bait and none of them are rightly trained enough to guarantee that i won't be food for the first run.

The anger starts to bubble over and i begin to kick the gate until I'm pretty sure my ankle is almost fractured. Hardly a dent is made and i begin to search around the junk filed cage.

"What are you?" came a voice behind me. I turn and position myself for a possible attack. There, in the half lit shadows is a boy, around my age i think, just standing there.

I don't know why, but my body was pushing me towards him, something about him made me want to be close.

"You a prisoner too?" i ask, ignoring the question. He doesn't need to know. I doubt he would believe me anyways.

"Yes." his voice is breathy now and i move closer. He's standing in the shadows but I can't stop wanting him to come closer.

"Come out of the shadows." I surprise myself. My voice was gentle.

"I shouldn't. I wouldn't be able to control myself." he says again, though his voice had become more shaky and forced.

"What do you mean control yourself?" i ask confused.

"I don't want to hurt you." He sounds like he's struggling, like he's almost in pain.

I put my hand out through the hole in the gate door. "You won't." i say confidently, like i knew he wouldn't. I felt a trust, something that in the back of my mind scares me, but i don't think anything of it. My hand almost felt like it had a mind of it's own. It wanted to take his hand, brush the skin. This is crazy. My mind goes back to normal for a split second only to become entranced again.

My hand ached for him. It felt like i was reaching for something; happiness. It's like my hand knew if he just come closer, wholeness and happiness would become apart of me. I was reaching for something i didn't even know i was missing. A small voice keeps telling me to stop. It's only a small part, but it was nagging. Yet, even with that small flash of warning my mind was overpowered by a sense of safety.

"How are you so sure?" he asks. His voice strained, almost needy in its search for approval.

"Because I trust you." I say so effortlessly that I almost didn't believe I had said it at all.

Slowly, almost too slow for my liking, his darkened face becomes more and more illuminated. And with every detail revealed my mind and body pull closer and closer to him. My heart starts to beat so rapidly I was almost scared it was going to burst. His face was...beautiful. He was beautiful. I had never thought a man this attractive in my life. His pale skin, something I never really was into, became the most beautiful feature. His eyes, so old on a young face. This whole time his voice was what was pulling me towards him, but once he stepped into the light it was him himself that was making me ache. I didn't understand this. It scared me. It wasn't normal.

The cautious voice was telling me to keep away. That this had to be some kind of a spell. Some witch was making me a crazy mess. But this felt so natural. So right. To want him. This man that I have never met was all I wanted.

My hand is still reaching out for him but he does not take it. He stops right before it. His face was in constant pain. "What's your name?" I ask, needing to know.

"Godric." He breaths. "What is yours?" I just noticed his accent. It only added to this irrational attraction. He sounded so sophisticated but he couldn't be anymore than eighteen and that's being liberal.

"Mary."

His eyes widen and his fangs drop. Now, I freak out. A vampire! I take a deep breath and retract my hand.

"You are afraid." Godric's voice sounded as if he was hurt by this. I lick my lips as they had become dry.

"Vampires-" I try to think of how to say this. "They come after me, when they smell my blood." i confess. Then i think back on what i said and noticed that sounded so obvious. Of course that's what vampires do when they smell blood; doesn't make me sound so special. I'm still debating whether i should divulge that information. Though i highly doubt he doesn't already know. He is a vampire after all. Which i'm still kind of freaking out about. i try to slow my raging heart so he doesn't think I'm so scared. Which, shit, I'm not; Winchester aren't scared of monsters. His face changes and he seems almost angry.

"They have hurt you, Mary?" his voice is stern.

"Yes." i draw, mostly confused as well wondering who it's directed to and why.

"I can make sure they do not anymore." he says. I'm confused, officially.

What vampire cares if another hurts or even kills a human? I thought that was the whole point. You know, humans equal walking, breathing, talking blood bags. I push myself closer, though i make sure I'm still out of reach if he happens to snap or do whatever vampires do that makes them suddenly kill you workout as much as a warning.

"How? It's not possible. My blood sings to them. I've heard them all say it." i confess, though i still can't understand why I'm so open with him. Not only the fact that i just met him, but he was also a vampire! What the hell kind of voodoo magic was this anyways?

While i speak with this vampire, Godric, all i can do is stare at his fangs that seem stuck behind his lips. He tries to hide them as not to frighten me, but they are still beyond noticeable. I'm stuck here wondering why he cares enough to try and hide them in the first place. It's not like vampires want to make you comfortable, If anything the opposite is true. Scare the humans shitless show them you're more powerful.

"I have my ways." he says with so much confidence i feel almost, dare i say, compelled to believe him.

"Godric." i say with sudden realization, "you're the vampire Wren was talking about."

"You know Wren." he watches me, somehow, more intently. "He spoke of you, in our time together. He cares-" his face tightens as he continues, "very deeply for you."

I watch his stone face, ready to speak when i notice-from his eyes to lashes to cheeks to nose-blood. He's bleeding. Why?

"It is morning." He says as if he'd heard my thoughts, which kind of made me paranoid. Did he actually hear what i thought? Did he know what he was doing to me? better question, was he doing it on purpose?

"I must sleep." he said simply and we just stare at one another, not wanting him to go. Which made me feel like some love sick puppy and then pissed off because i don't even know this person, or thing, and then ready to stab my damn heart because it's beating like crazy over something that's own heart is solid, cold, and dead in its own body.

I just nod because what am i suppose to do, beg him to stay with me? I don't think I've lost that much of my senses yet.

The blood continues to drip down His nose, now by his eyes beginning to do the same. I watch in astonished fascination. I'd heard that they bleed when awake inside when the sun comes out to play; never witnessed it. i never let myself get close enough to one, let alone lock myself in an enclosed space with one.

I look over at the stone dungeon walls, finding enough strength, and i just want to kick myself for feeling like this, to look away. There's an aching feeling in my stomach and it takes me a minute to realize it's not for this captivating creator before me, but for my brothers. Focusing on something else besides the vampire had given my brain a much needed refresher.

Dean, Sam. Are they okay? Did Sam wake up yet or did those bastards knock him out cold for a while? Has it even been a while? i can't tell. All i know it's that time feels slower down here and i can't decipher if it's because i have company or because there no Windows in this hell hole.

And then my brain starts racing and my body it's numb. I feel wetness building behind my eyes and my breath going ragged. I missed them. Damnit, I'm trapped with a damn vampire who i instantly have some kind of weird nagging God forsaken thing, and no i won't call it a connection, with and it's scaring me. I'm afraid and my brothers aren't even here to protect me. Then im also pissed because my emotions are uncontrollable and unforeseen and this whole thing sucks. Its not like i can even tell my brothers what's bothering me for yet another fear of how they'd look at me.

"You are sad?" i jumped a little because although the nagging feeling of this vampire never really left, i had somehow blocked out his presence when the thought of my brothers came along. I whip my eyes wickedly to get rid of the evidence.

"No, I'm frustrated." i growl.

I don't even dare to look at his face. Is feel guilty and then it's just get more upset with myself. I curse at my wet sleeve. I can't believe I'm crying, what the he'll is wrong with me. I feel like I'm pmsing and that is just not okay. Let alone I'm in front of a damn vampire, my natural and God given enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAN'S POV<strong>

Eye of the tiger by survivor blasts on the radio. I sing along out of excitement because I finally get my pie, which I took the time to eat at the restaurant because who's gonna wait to eat fresh pie until they get back to their hotel. I'm about halfway back to the hotel when I can feel the air shift. Like some kind of psychic know how. Something was wrong. If my heavy foot on the gas petal wasn't already flooring it, I surely was now. I made it to the hotel in record time and the sight before me was enough to make the cherry pie crawl up my throat and threaten to spill over.

No!

The cars still running, keys it in it, easy to steal. But at the moment i didn't give a damn. The door was wide open, I could see the empty beds from the car. This isn't right, where were they? I can't even feel my feet move. I'm completely on autopilot. I didn't even realize when I pulled out my pistol. I searched frantically, almost ready to pull out all my hair when I finally run out of the empty room and hear a distinct moan. It lessened the erratic beating of my heart, but that didn't last long.

Sammy was on the floor, water bottle a few feet away from him, forgotten. I skid to his side, landing in a puddle of water. He's shaking and I didn't even realize it was by my own hands that this was happening.

"Sam!" I scream, not caring who heard me. He's in my lap, barely moving but He's groaning so at least i know he's alive. My hands find their way to the back of his head, feeling the wetness I was hoping wouldn't be there. This did nothing for the rage already palpable in my veins. I was gonna kill someone. My body was just itching for it.

"Mary." He whispered and it was like a brick wall came crashing down. My neck strained around in gruesome angles to get a good look around. Nowhere. I was now panicking. Before, I was concerned. Now I'm on the verge of a mental break. She's nowhere. Where the fuck could she be. And then if the brick wall wasn't enough, a freight train came knocking it down and plowed right into my gut, shredding it to pieces. Vampires. I could hear my breathing becoming erratic rather than feel it. I couldn't feel anything but murderous rage and anxiety.

Sammy finally opened his eyes and instantly tried to sit up, I had to push him back down so he wouldn't pass out all over again. I didn't stop myself from instantly going into interrogation mode. I didn't even care that he was hurt, Mary was gone and we had no clue who took her or why.

"What happened!" I tried not to sound like I was accusing him of neglagince, but I simply did't find it in me to care about the semantics right now. First priority was finding Mary.

"They took her." He groaned out as he placed his palm on the back of his head. He didn't seem to care that he was bleeding and sat up anyways. I felt the pressure of his head leave my lap and stood up, holding a hand out for him to take as support.

"Who, who took her Sam." I growled. I'd feel bad later, but I really didn't care. Just chalk it up to something to say sorry about in my own way, which is basically being less of an ass later.

"The church." He bent over and I rubbed his back. I pulled him along towards the car and sat him inside. He struggled to stay awake and I kept a close eye on him, shaking him every few minutes to keep him awake. It wasn't until a half hour later that he was finally awake and alert enough that we devised a plan.

I tried hard, I really did to not blame same. Chalk it up to another thing I can't trust him with. The demon blood addiction, choosing it over his own family. Now watching over Mary. I thought I was suppose to be the fuck up. Damn it if I could I'd take all his confusion and suffering and take it on myself, but right now I wanted to just pummel him. I didn't want to bring it up. I didn't want to outwardly blame him. I knew he felt like crap. After all we've been through he was still trying to prove himself to us, both of us. I already knew Mary forgave him. She did the second after he'd messed up. But I'd take the time for the both of us. I wasn't ready to forgive him. This only set more flame to the fire.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered and it was sort of too pitiful for me to actually take my eyes off the road and look at him. "I shouldn't hav-"

"Nothing we can do now Sammy, it's done." I wanted the conversation to just end before I ended up agreeing aggressively with him. He was in no state to be punched in the face. Regardless if he deserved it or not. I tried not to think of his incompetence being from the fact he's still technically detoxing from the demon blood debacle. But it kept popping up. If he'd been hopped up on it would he have even cared that Mary was being taken or could he have stopped it? This only angered me more so I kept my thoughts on a plan. Stealth was the way to go.

It was light out already and I had to park a mile down the road to not draw attention to us. We walked through the forest around the church, watching. Sam was alert, but his face hadn't changed from a guilt stricken puppy that was just begging to be forgiven. I was sure in this case my forgiveness was the last one he'd want. No, this was Mary's territory today. I didn't know why he was anxious about it, he knew she'd forgive him in a second. Hell she always forgave him quicker than anyone, with the exception of dad.

As we staked out the church that was in service, watching as the people packed into the doors, I thought of how convenient it would be to be able to be sensed by Cas right now. He could just pop in and snatch her up and these people wouldn't have to be met with the end of my fist to their faces. It would be an easy day for all of us. However, he was off on this imaginary crusade to find God. But my anger was already bubbling over and my hands were just itching to come into contact with bone and feel the blood on my hands.

"Dean, tonight's the lock down." Sam said as if he'd just remembered. So, these people weren't just here for service, they were here to stay. Well, this will be about thirty times harder then.

"shit." I cursed and moved in closer. I kept to the hills and tried to find an entrance that we could sneak into. That was until we heard footsteps and we both laid flat against the wall to hide. He turned the corner and just as I threw my hands out to catch him he fought back ten fold, knocking my hand away and throwing a punch that landed on my chin. I was about to deck him until Sam pulled me back and I heard my name from two people. "Wren?" I just recognized as I lowered my hand and pushed Sam off of me. I hadn't meant for it to seem like I has still made, even if I was.

"what's going on?" Wren said as we both pulled him behind a corner and away from anyone who could just walk by."Why are you guys sneaking around?" He just kept asking questions and I was tempted to put my hand over his mouth. "Where's Mary?" The shaggy haired brat looked around and instantly was on alert.

"She's inside." Sam said calmly. "The fellowship took her." He tried and failed to keep the guilt from his voice.

Wren looked around like we were crazy. "What, that's impossib-" He seemed to stop himself as a thought crossed his mind. This kid had always been an easy book to read. He was guilty too. About what I couldn't tell you.

"What?" I almost growled because he had a bad habit of just stopping unless you make him say what's on his mind. We didn't have time to waste.

"You don't have to sneak around. I think I know where she is." He said and was already off towards the back door. Sam and I followed soundly with a small look towards each other. Wren took us to a room that was void of the smiling God fearing people we'd managed to walk passed. Wren would have to stop me from time to time from attacking the staff. I was convinced they were all in on it. He told us we needed to blend in. Not cause attention.

"Wait here. I'm going to see if she's where I think she is." That's it? Did he really think he was just going to walk off and leave us here to stare at the walls?

"No, we're going with you, guns a blazing if we have to." I protest. Wren shook his head and told us not to worry and effectively locked us inside. I was gonna kill this kid. We spent the next few hours trying to knock to door down and crawl through vents.

* * *

><p><strong>MARY'S POV<strong>

I don't know how or when I fell asleep, but I woke up to the sound of the wooden door flying open and a man and woman being thrown inside along with me by gabe and the pastor. I stood up straight, ready to charge but they slammed the door too quickly for my delirious mind and all bets were off.

I banged on the gate and screamed after them, calling them every name my sleepy brain could think of on the spot. Fuck. I kick the gate once more, push my blonde hair away from my face frustratedly. Then I turn to the newcomers who look terrified. I sigh. welcome to hell people.

"You okay?" I say as I cautiously make my way to the woman. I didn't like to just get all in people's bubbles but I felt she needed a little reassurance. I touched her arm and as she heaved and coughed from yelling too loudly.

"No, I'm not." She breathed and looked up at me. Her face instantly melted to sympathy as she noticed how young I was. Or at least I assumed that was the reason. It was like she instantly took over the mothering role. Which I wasn't sure I was comfortable with. I was use to doing the comforting. "Why are you in here?" she asked after she caught her breath enough. I bit my lip, trying to think of a lie. "You don't have to lie to me." She said as if she had read my mind. I jumped back like she'd burned me when I thought of that being a very real possibility.

"Bait." I kept as truthful as I was comfortable and just in case of my theory about the mind reading was true, I kept my thoughts on my surroundings and them. The man hadn't said anything yet. He just stood there with his hand covering his forehead, ignoring us. "You okay, man?" I asked not too concerned. Though he was sweating pretty bad I wasn't sure if it was nerves or because he'd basically had to fight tooth and nail to get away. He just nodded, waving me off with his other hand and kept to himself.

"What's your name sweety?" The older woman asked and I was reluctant to tell her my real name, having no idea why she was thrown down here with me.

"What's your's?" I asked. I hadn't tried to sound rude, but, hey if I was gonna shell out information I want some of my own.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." I almost thought it was an alias if it wasn't for the fact that she sounded so sure and confident, on top of the face we were in Texas. It seemed to fit with the surroundings.

She held her hand out to shake mine, I followed. "Mary." I kept it short and sweet. "What about your friend?"

"Hugo." She seemed to think about it for a second, "I'm sorry I don't even know your last name." She almost chuckled. Sam and Dean better hurry the hell up.

The sound of the door jostles all of us. I instinctively place myself between the two newcomers, Sookie and Hugo. I had no weapons, but a fist was better than nothing. My body tensed and my arms flexed. My body was ready for a fight. The door was thrown open with a heavy sigh and a brown messy mop of hair came into view and instantly my heart exploded with joy. Wren! He was okay. He was here. They hadn't hurt him. But the look on his face made my smile melt away.

"Wren...The the fuck is going on?" I growl. Why isn't he letting us out? Why is he just standing there! Come on!

"I can't." He says and my world shatters.


	4. Spell

**Okay, welcome back all who even bother to read this craziness. But thank you for doing just that. It's great to know I have viewers and people that actually like my writing. You have no idea what that does for a writer's confidence. So, thank you all again. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions as well as theories. I'd love to hear what's going on in your heads! So, thanks to all that favored, followed, and reviewed. You're all the reason I keep putting these out!**

* * *

><p><strong>MARY'S POV<strong>

"What do you mean you can't?" I practically screamed at him. My fingers slipped through the snug chain mail that covered the gate as I tried to get closer to him. "Please tell me it's because you don't have the key and not because you've turned into some mindless little shitbot!" I usually have a better lid on my temper, but that look he's giving me is rubbing me the wrong way. He's hiding something. His damn tell was so obvious it made me want to punch him in the face. That and other reasons that were completely justified right now. Something is going on!

Wren's head drops and the guilt that's radiating off him is almost suffocating. Please don't do this Wren. I'm silently begging-how pathetic. "Wren." I challenged. "Look at me!" He didn't. He wouldn't even try to catch my eye. What the hell's going on! I don't understand. By now he'd of unlocked the doors, got us out of here kicked and screaming. Just move, damn it!

"I can't, Mare." He heaves and I recognize it as him holding back tears. Something was definitely wrong. I tried a different approach.

My hand reached out to him, much like earlier this morning with the vampire, Godric. I needed him. "Wren." I breathed gently. "Open the door so we can talk. I'm here for you. I always have been." It didn't matter that I wanted to bash his head in, I would work this angle until he gave in. I didn't let myself believe that he wouldn't, not even for a second. That was where I went wrong. I didn't prepare myself for failure.

"I'm sorry." He cries, literally, and closes the door. A distinct lock is heard and I feel like I've gone blind. I couldn't see anything, it was like nothing was there. Just the imprint of knowing that he had been. That he'd been standing there and did absolutely nothing. He turned his back on me. I didn't even realize it was my voice screaming until a pull on my arm and a warm embrace enclosed me. My head still turned awkwardly at the door.

"Coward! You fucking coward!" My breathing was out of sorts, I wasn't even sure my brain knew what it was doing anymore. It had been so mind-fucked that I didn't even think it could reboot.

"It's okay, calm down." I heard Sookie's voice say in my ear and usually that would upset me. But my mind couldn't take any more abuse. I shook and tears fell. All I wished for was Sam and Dean at that moment. Not some stranger. I just wanted someone to explain this to me. Someone to show me out of this mind puddle my brain was stuck in.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. When I'd succumb to the darkness I couldn't tell you. It didn't matter anyways, it didn't even feel like I'd closed my eyes at all. The ache in them couldn't be pushed away with sleep.

"Mornin'. Refreshments? How did y'all sleep?" It was the reverend and my anger didn't even try to bubble over. It stayed stationary. It was tired. Too tired to deal with his plastic-like grin that on any normal occasion would make me want to punch it. But my body was too weak. It could have been for the fact I'd had no food or water going on two days, or that the event with Wren had done more damage than I thought. But, that's betrayal for you I guess.

"They're coming for us, you know?" Sookie challenged. I vaguely remember the feeling of curiosity at who 'they' were that was coming. But my head lulled on the cardboard box as I almost attempted to tune out the conversation. But nothing in my body wanted to listen today, much less my ears.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought. Figured a pretty girl like you'd have a vamp running off to her rescue. Actually, we were kinda hopin' for it, weren't we Gabe?" My ears surely peaked at that. Vampire is the last word I wanted to hear in conjunction to coming or rescue. I didn't want any near me. Sookie glanced at me like she read my mind and I was starting to think I wasn't actually just paranoid.

"Yes, sir. Bring it on." Came the obedient cry of the reverend's lacky, Gabe. He must have been a soldier, I conclude. His posture was straight and his voice compliant. Almost like a robot. They're all robots. I sigh. Now Wren was one too. Luckily everyone ignored my sad groan as I lulled my head again on the box.

"Yeah, we're ready for him. We've been ready for a long time." Newlin said matter-a-factly.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. That's not a threat, it's a fact." Sookie said confidently, warning them. I couldn't stop myself from agreeing.

"She's right, you know. You're all gonna die. Just a bunch of cowards thinking crossbows can protect them." I laugh humorlessly. "Idiots."

"Oh, honey. It's not us that's going to die tonight. With one whiff of your blood, they'll all be too distracted munching down on you to even notice when we stick them all in the heart." Newlin said in an oddly cheerful voice. Psycho.

"Shame too," Gabe grunts and licks his lips. Newlin ignores him. None of these people are Christians. Just because you say it doesn't make it so. I scoff.

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their… with their glamoring and their empty promises and their evil blood." Newlin directs to Sookie.

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you." I look at her, wide-eyed...so I'm not crazy. You hear me don't you.

I saw her arm twitch uncomfortably and I knew she did. I chuckle and cover my face with my hands. I finally push myself up and place my face into my pulled knees.

"Oh, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-lovin' media makes me out to be." The reverend smiles at Sookie like she's the crazy one.

"Yeah, right." Sookie sneers.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers, and then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way." He coaxed. Anyone stupid enough to fall for that deserves to be in here. I scowl at the reverend. He's nothing but a liar.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo finally speaks. I watch him closely. He's sweating profusely and I'm not clear on why. It wasn't even that hot. But I guess we found the stupid one in the group.

"Shut up." Sookie hissed.

"Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo Ayers." He continues and I shake my head if only for Sookie's sake.

"Hugo, no."

"We were sent here by the vampires of Area Nine to find their sheriff." Okay, what is he talking about? Sheriffs? As in, vampire sheriffs? I try to rack my brain on if I'd ever heard that before but I'm coming up blank. I'm probably not in the best state of mind to be learning new terms and hierarchy.

"Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps?" The reverends demeanor completely changes and If I wasn't already aware of the fact this man is fucking nuts, I would have been in this moment.

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's… sister. Am I right?" Jason Stackhouse. I don't know why I was wondering why-as her brother-he had a normal name while she was stuck with Sookie.

"You know Jason? He's got nothin' to do with this." She instantly went into protective sibling mode, which I can relate to.

"Come on, Gabe." Newlin and Gabe walk out on the distraught Sookie. I feel bad for her. I know how it feels when your family is being threatened.

"How do you know my brother?" She screams after them only to be met with the slamming of the wooden door. Nice work." She yells towards Hugo.

"We sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on and play damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another, I'm getting' us out of here." He justified. I didn't by it.

"Hugo, do me a favor, please. Just shut the fuck up." She said aggravated. I lean my head back on the box. My mind goes back to nothing and I fall asleep pretty quickly waiting for my own rescue party.

"Hey! Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Hey! Come on, let me out of here!" Man this Hugo guy is a giant pain in my ass. I sit up from my long nap or full on sleep for the day-I can't tell. Why can't we have common prisoner courtesy and just shut the hell up as to not disturb each other? I groan and push the ache behind my eyes with the palm of my hands. That did little to help, but I was more alert, I guess.

"Here." Sookie says kindly as she hands him a bottle of water. "I'll turn my back." I watch, amazed. She's kinder than I am. If he had to pee so bad I would have knocked him out so his conscious wasn't aware of it anymore. Sookie looks at me and I smile because I knew it would get her attention.

[i]You're just helping out my theory more...I wonder what you are then.[/i] I think towards her. I've never heard of anything that can read your mind, besides angels and demons. Her aura was nothing like theirs. She was neither of those. Which meant she was some other creature. Was she even human? I'm sure many people have the same thought about me-hell, I do myself! No one can just die and rise from ashes, that was a very un-human thing I do. No wonder I'm some kind of Prophet. Pheonix of whatever the Angels called me.

Sookie looked at me wide eyed, hearing everything I presume, until Hugo through a fit like a baby.

"I don't need that. I need to get the hell out of here." He knocked the bottle from Sookie's hands, he was starting to panic. Was he claustrophobic? It'd explain why he's been so off this whole time. If that was the case I couldn't really blame him for the way he was acting, now, could I? That sucks.

"Hugo, this is not helping. Just sit down. Try to relax." I say monotonously, as I stand on my feet for the first time in hours. They wobble, much like a newborn chicken and I see the concern in Sookie's eyes.

Sookie places a forceful hand on Hugo's and her body tenses. Her eyes are blank, yet all seeing. It wasn't until she came out of whatever trance it was that I found out why.

"You. You're the traitor." She gasps.

I was completely lost. For finding out someone is a traitor Sookie really didn't act like it meant much. She didn't even get mad. She just sat down, expectantly, patient. I admired it. She knew how I got when I was met with a traitor. Guess different strokes for different folks.

"I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, and the sex was… amazing. The best I ev… well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful." Easiest way to make a jail cell uncomfortable; talk about your sex lives with vampires. I totally needed to know this people-sarcasm alert. I sit there quietly, trying to not fidget and give away my virgin-ness.

"I'm no addict." Sookie affirmed defensively.

"Nah. I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize." I'm learning lots of things today. I also tried not to think about my own life turning out this way, what with me being destined to basically become one of those addicted vampire sex addicts.

Sookie looks at me. Shit, I keep forgetting she can read minds.** "**So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?" She directed at him condescendingly. I do have to say I agree with the nonsensical solution.

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill's been using you." He was starting to sound preachy. I rolled my eyes. Why did it matter if she was choosing to be used. It was her choice, as far as I can tell she's a grown woman.

"You don't know Bill."

'I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. I mean, a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shut up." Ugh, I can see this turning bad. She's getting too emotionally invested in his words. If I didn't know any better I'd expect fist to go flying in .5 seconds. Or maybe growing up with brothers has me on defensive mode at all signs of an argument. Either way, I really didn't feel like getting punched for the sake of protecting this asshat Hugo today.

"All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship." He's not wrong, I think and get a glare from Sookie. I raise my brow and roll my eyes. Don't be mad about the truth Sookie. We all have to hear it at some point.

"So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here? Face it, Hugo. You're nothin' but a fangbangin' traitor to them." I don't think I'd ever heard that term before. Even I didn't like the sound of it. Maybe because a fang banger was suppose to be my 'destined' occupation. If it wasn't sad I'd laugh.

"Gabe. Gabe, she knows everything. You can let me out now. Hey. Anybody. Come on, let me out!" He tried to call out for someone to back him up. Someone to show where he belonged if only to shut her up. I shook my head and looked down. No one came.

"Yep. You're so all-fired important to them, aren't ya?" She was gloating. Nice. So when was my own posse gonna show up? I was actually starting to freak out. They should have been here hours ago. I hope they're okay. But I wouldn't allow myself to think of the possibilities. I wasn't stable enough today for that.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

Guilt was something I was growing too accustomed to. Was this the life of a hunter or a life of a junkie? God, it was weird to think of myself that way. I never thought if it was any of us It was sure it would be Dean and his borderline drinking problem. Never me. Not that I'm perfect, but I didn't know I was that damaged. Or maybe I did know and I liked to hide it. Hide it so deep even I didn't know it would ever surface. And now I'm drowning. When I should be worried about my little sister being kidnaped and God knows what else by crazy people I was thinking about how much I've screwed up my own life.

My baby sister who I knew was a magnet for all things bad, that included people. I just left her. The one thing I didn't tell Dean, the reason for all this guilt, what took so damn long to just come back and watch over Mary. I was with a demon. Seconds before the blitz attack. Seconds before I let Mary down. Trying to score blood. The worst part is that it wasn't only Mary who was let down. It was Dean too. Let's not kid ourselves here, I'm turning into a loser. The kind of person I would frown upon. The person Mom would want far away from her children. Someone Jesse would have never loved. I try so hard to be good. No one understands how hard I try. But it's like it's dest-I can't even say it. I can't give in. I can't be who Lucifer and all the Angels tell me I'm suppose to be. I'm not evil!

If I give in, what example is that for Mary. We might as well just hand her off to the vampires and call it a day then. If we all play our roles we wind up losing everything we've worked for. We lose us. That's what Mary would say. I have to be strong. Not for me, for my family. That included Dean.

I hear the door giving way under Dean and my pressure. We'd been at this for hours. Off and on. We tried the vents-too small. This room had no windows so that was out. No other doors but the one that Wren locked behind him. Dean was fuming. He was like a monster when Wren turned his back on us. He was ramming into the thick wooden door like he couldn't feel the equal pressure against his own bone in his shoulder. It was sure to be fractured after tonight. I was so stuck in my own head that I hadn't noticed my own shoulder getting raw. But it didn't matter. The pain, the anguish, the broken bones. As long as we got back to Mary. It was like she was the ice that cooled the fire we would let consume us-funny seeing as she's the one who can burst into flames and I'm suppose to be the cold hearted snake. If she wasn't here we surely would have been dead or given into the hatred for how unfair our lives turned out. We'd been in here going on a day now. I had to basically force Dean to take a break. To get him to rest a little. He was starting to shake and teeter over from lack of food and strength. I had taken over for the short while he let himself rest.

Now we were both at it. Both trying to smash down a door to get to our sister. The glue holding the insanity inside. I was starting to come undone. I could feel it. I was retreating into my darkness. If we didn't reach her soon I might be too far gone. I'd give in. It's not right putting such responsibilities in the hands of a newly nineteen year old girl. But she was more than use to heavy burdens and she'd taken mine willingly. I couldn't thank her enough for it. Couldn't even say thank you. It was wrong of me, how selfish to not even say the words. My only way of repaying her would be to wipe all the vermin out that tried to hurt her. That meant every last vampire. So I came here, trying to say thank you in the form of violence and bloodshed. To save her in the only way I knew how. In this I was unselfish. Any other time I was the most selfish, self fulfilling, know-it-all that was spiralling out of control. But in this, if it kept her safe and happy, I would knock down every wooden and steel door. Cut off every vampire head and stab every heart. One day she would be able to just walk out into the darkness and not fear being swallowed whole.

A snap and the door was off the hinges. We could finally see beyond the dullness of wooden brown and Dean was out the door before I could even register what happened. The place was illuminated in the moonlight. We'd been here longer than I thought. We tried to be as stealthy as we could. Avoided all the noises and navigated swiftly through the maze of this place. As we walked we heard yelling. Screaming was more like it. It was in pain and fear. Distinct and needy. Both our hearts jumped when we heard another familiar yell that made us both see red. Mary! We booked it passed the wooden door.

* * *

><p><strong>MARY'S POV<strong>

The door flung open. I stood, body ready as I read the intruder's aura clearly. **"**Gabe." Hugo watches him apprehensively. "What happened to your face?" I was already on edge seeing him come through that door. I knew something bad was going to happen. I could just feel it. Be ready, I thought to Sookie. She looked at me for a split seconds and then focused on Gabe.

"Listen, she knows everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down with a goddamn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now." He panicked. But that didn't last long. Gabe unlocks the cage door and pushes it open and in seconds punches Hugo in the face. I maneuvered over to Sookie, placing myself inches in front of her. _Come on you ugly bastard_, I thought as he all but spat on Hugo's limp body.

"You want protection, you fangbangin' sack of shit? How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for ya." He kicked him while he was down and that's a bitch move in my book.

"Stop it!" I hear Sookie say, but I charge forward, punching Gabe in the kidney with precision. I couldn't just let him beat Hugo, who was completely unconscious. It wasn't a fair fight. I see Sookie coming from behind as Gabe is preoccupied trying to get a hold of my dodging body. Sookie jumps on his back and starts beating on his best she could, feel her push past me and onto his back.

He simply rams her into the shelves and puts his hands around her neck. I attack. No thought, no intention or sense of consequence. I'm on him like a monkey on a tree, doing the exact same move as Sookie. I was never a rocket scientist when it came to my hero complex. Besides, if I didn't do anything who knows what he would do to Sookie. I couldn't just watch that.

I punch him in his right kidney and he lets her go. I feel the force of his punch rather than see it. It flies to my gut and knocks the oxygen from my body. I reach for him, grabbing at air. Damnit, this is getting old! I can't stop protecting her-just because your slow is no excuse for someone else getting hurt. Dad's voice flows through my head and I'm up despite my oxygenless lungs. He grabs onto Sookie again and I try to push precious oxygen through my stunned lungs.

"You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?" He antagonizes as I hear jingling that I couldn't quite place. I ignore it though and push my feet forward. My hands grab for air. Ugh, it the most frustrating thing right now was I was slow and that was never a good thing. If I'm not up to par people could get hurt, that's not gonna happen on my watch.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I yell, getting closer every second. She pushes against his face and it only angers him more. Through my pain, I manage to grab hold of his arm and yank. It doesn't do anything and he's got me pinned to the ground. I reach out for sookie. He smashes my face into the ground and I'm sure my nose is broken. I'm stunned for a minute, again, and he's already got his attentions back on Sookie, pinning her down and grabbing for her dress.

"What's wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? How about if I show you what you've been missin'?" I'm instantly on my feet as he pulls her from the place against the shelves and throws her on the ground, trying to rip at her dress.

Her screams give me strength to get up.

"Yeah, show me how you scream for that big fat vampire cock. Scream for me, baby." He taunts sickly.

I grab hold of his neck and put him in a choke hold between my arms. I tried to get his windpipe between the antecubital area, but I was disoriented still from the force of his blows. My arm vibrates with his laughter and I feel the force of another hit, this time with his elbow to my stomach and I'm knocked backward. I feel a pull on my leg and my legs are pried apart. I try to kick, but Gabe pins one leg down with his knee and grabs my wrists with one hand. I hear a ripping of fabric and I force my voice out of my tortured lungs as if it would help get me out of this situation. My shirt is ripped, revealing my bra. I try to wiggle out of my restraints as I start to feel blood in my throat from my overworked vocal cords. I feel the callous hands and cracked nails digging under my shirt and the hem of my pants getting dangerously low.

"I always wanted to fuck the sun!" He says haughtily against my neck, laughing. My teeth start trying to catch skin, but he's just out of reach. "I'll make you scream too you smart mouth whore." He screamed into my ear as he bit it.

I'm screaming, panicking because I'm almost positive about what's going to happen to me with no help in sight. I didn't stop fighting though until he's snatched up seemingly from nothing. At first I thought it was Sookie until I looked over.

"Godric?" I breathed, almost like a man in the desert finding a drink of water.

* * *

><p><strong>WREN'S POV<strong>

_15 hours earlier_

Sleep hadn't been an easy thing since Dad died. Every night follows the same formula. I shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, put on pajamas and then bend down and pray before my bed. I pray for dad, mostly. I know he's in heaven, it's not that. It's just, I pray to hear his voice. Since I was a child I would pray to hear God's voice. That's always the bigger plan, get a grapevine from God.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting. If God didn't answer me I knew for a fact Dad wouldn't. But, It never stopped me from praying anyways. Today however, I added an extra prayer. To guide Mary. To keep her from all this crap that was supposedly going on with the vampires and such. They never quite gave me the whole story. Just bits and pieces, none of it made sense. What did make sense was that Mary needed protecting for whatever reason and I was willing to give it.

All though I pray for her every night, I wanted to be the one to protect her tonight. Since she was right here in the same town. For once be her knight in shining armor. Like I promised when we were kids. I've never 100% lived up to that. What can I say, it's hard to be a knight when your outshined by two kings I could never equate to.

Then, I lay in my bed for a good half hour. I was sure I was just going to fall asleep any minute now to be jolted awake by images of Dad being ripped apart by that damn vampire. Every night I see him go from being alive to looking like a sheet of white. Nothing, not even a drop of blood left. My father-gone.

I sit up too quickly, my head spinning. I push my palms against my eyes-if only it was that easy to push the images away. I feel the familiar tears bubbling up. Gosh, I felt like a complete wimp. Ever since dad died I'd been crying at everything. Crying because my coffee tasted bad was my low point. That just happened yesterday. It was completely uncontrollable. Nothing I could do about-trust me I tried. It's like my tears are just on stand-by to bleed me dry of hydration.

Well, at least I'm alone in my room. I hardly stop the stream as it rolls down the familiar path of my cheeks. I don't censor my sobs either since these walls were basically sound proof. There was no shame inside my room. I was grateful for that at least. I could let it out as much as my body would let me without being ridiculed by the so called 'tough' guys like Gabe.

Off topic, but if it wasn't obvious, I don't have a soft spot for the guy. He's just...a bully. I make it a point to not actively insult people. But if there's one person who could break that rule, it was Gabe. The only 'christian' man I've ever met that has the most foul mouth you could think up for someone. It was like his dictionary was nothing but derogatory words towards any and everyone. I've seen him out there training the troops. I've had to tag along since I was the only with the actual expertise and not just military grade training-which isn't going to get you anywhere with vampires. Though he's yet to let me even help with the group. Mrs. Newlin did. Whenever she put her foot down towards Gabe, which was rare. She ignores the terrible words Gabe likes to spew out at the guys. I never understood that. She was so nice, and soft spoken. How could she just listen to that.

"It's probably because she's getting her horn tooted by that blond stack guy. Don't think bad language is anything to worry about." I screamed and fell back into my head board. What the hell!

"Zachariah-Angel. Nice to meet you Wren." This was a dream. There was no way there was an angel in my room. I'm dreaming. A better dream than usual-I can appreciate that-but a dream none the less. a succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep. the most important word being sleep. I shake my head and try to blink him away. I felt like an idiot for doing it, but my brain wasn't really working correctly inside a dream.

The 'angel' came to the foot of my bed and held out his hand. "Oh come on Son, didn't your old man teach you manners? Surely the old Preacher wouldn't like you leaving an Angel hanging, now would he?" He joked. Or, at least I think he was joking. But that wasn't even important. He knew my father! He knew my name. I push back against the headboard, though it was pretty impossible. I was completely flush against it at this point. Still not far enough.

"Boy, you kids know a days have no idea how to treat higher ups." He sighed. "Though, what do I expect with the company you keep. The Winchesters," He scoffs and rolls his eyes before sitting down at the foot of my bed. "Not the best influence." He grins. I swallow the dryness in my throat. It hurts a little but my body literally can't do anything else.

"Oh, and you're not dreaming" He looks around the room. "Nice set up you got here kid." I didn't take my eyes off him. Though to be honest the place wasn't much so I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Listen kid, I'm just gonna skip the formalities and the 'how do you do's' cause you don't seem to be getting it."

He takes a breath I'm not even sure he needs and continues. "I came here to tell you something. Something the Winchesters conveniently keep leaving out when they tell you about all this Angels and Demons stuff. You ever wonder why they don't tell you anything? Are you okay with being left out like a five year old because they don't think you can understand?" He asked. It didn't feel much like a question though. He seemed like he was just talking because he likes the sound of his own voice. "Well, I'm here to give you the whole story. Piece by piece and how it is all gonna go down." He bends down to my ear and I stop breathing for a minute. "With your help, we just might save the world, Wren."

I feel my body finally moving. I finally sit in a more comfortable position and fold my arms in my lap. I felt much like I did when I use to go to camp and hear the stories around the fire. "You wanna be Mary's knght and shinning armor. You want her to see you as the prince of her heart, or some other equally sappy twilight novel, right? Instead, you're just the Jacob to her Bella. And the Edward is just next door to her, right this minute." I stare at him, completely confused. What did that even mean? I never read twilight. He seems to see this and sighs, frustrated. "The vampire that's suppose to knock her up is right downstairs with her as we speak."

What!? Knock her up? I-I don't understand. I feel my mouth moving, but nothing is coming out. What is he talking about? He has to be lying. Even if he is an angel, he's lying!

"Oh, they didn't tell you." His voice dripped with faux-concern. "I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but that's better than never knowing, right?" He pats me on the back. "So, I know there's a little silver barred barrier between the lovers, so what I need you to do, is open that cage and let Mary out so she can fufill the prophecy like she's meant to." He says seriously. "I know, I know, 'but I love her.'" he impresses as me, I assume. "All you have to do, is let the vampire have her until she's with child and then she's all yours. Do with what you will, but as a man of God, you understand that God's word-which this prophecy is-comes first. I know that you being a good christian boy means you'll do the right thing." He says this so non-chalant, like he's not asking me to pimp out my best friend to a damn vampire-the very thing she's scared to death of!

And prophecy? What prophecy? Have they really known about this and not said a damn thing! What did they think I would do, just let any old vampire have her? Surely not without trying to find some kind of solution. But...it's God's word. How can I defy that? How can I go against everything I believe in just because I feel in love with a prophet? This wasn't fair. Known of it. Most of all for Mary. She never asked for this. To basically be sold to the very thing that's tried to kill you your entire life. Just because it's written in stone. But I've always been a firm believer in destiny. That notion was the only thing that got me through dad's death. Knowing that it was meant to happen. How can I go back on that now just because I didn't want to believe it?

"We got a deal?" Zachariah asks impatiently.

"How does this save the world?" I ask, for the first time using my voice.

"It brings the anti-christ to help lucifer destroy the world so that God can start all over, do it perfect this time around. It's simple. Just leave them to it, give her nine months. In the mean time, Dean will be Gabriel's meat suit and he can battle it out with Lucifer in Sam's body until the kid is old enough to help along the process." He smiles the whole way through this speech. Like it's something happy instead of tragic.

Crap, I feel tears again. Gosh, I've really turning to an emotional wreck, why not spring more on me. I shake my head. It's not really an answer. I'm just trying to shake away this scenario that I've come to realize isn't any better of a dream that I usually have. Either way my heart gets ripped out.

"Come on, kid, time's running out. Do the right thing." He says, pushing against my shoulder, "Do it for God."

_12 hours_

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. I was thinking too much. Like how was I going to get Mary out of this situation without going to hell? How could I help in any way when if it's truly her destiny it was going to happen eventually anyways. But for the first time I completely questioning this whole thing. Why should someone as pure as Mary be violated by something as disgusting as a vampire? How was that fair at all? It wasn't. Why did this have to happen?

The sun is almost out now. I was gonna be called any minute to report to the reverend to help set up for the lock in. How was I even going to focus today with all that's happened. I can't even stop thinking about it enough to do anything. But, somehow my body does the work for me because I've somehow got my clothes on and head out the back of the church towards the camps. I'm rounding the corner-I didn't even register what was going on, but from years of being a hunter my body knew just what to do. I felt the hands grab me and my own pushed against them and landed a punch on bone. I was pretty sure it was a chin. However, when my brain did finally end up coming to a conclusion of what was going on, I wasn't expecting to see Dean being the recipient of the swing.

"Dean?" I asked, stunned. Crap, then what the angel said was right. Mary was down in the cages...with him. I couldn't even speak of him by name anymore. To think, I had almost considered him-it-a pretty good person-thing. How stupid and naive of me.

"What's going on?" I decided to play it dumb. I'm not a skilled liar and throughout all of this I prayed that they didn't figure it out. Though, as close as I am with all the Winchesters, the boys didn't know me half as well as Mary. She would know before anyone else that I was lying through my teeth. I also prayed for forgiveness. "Why are you guys sneaking around?" I ask as they pull me behind the corner. Of course I knew exactly what they were planning. And I also knew the second they pry open that cage and let Mary out that they Vamp will be all over her. Hell, it would probably kidnap her and make her it's sex slave. I bit my tongue to stop that thought. I could taste the blood coat the walls of my mouth. "Where's Mary?" I looked around, pretending to have no clue. Though the worry I showed was completely real. I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"She's inside." Came the words from Sam. He sounded funny and his nose wrinkled which was one of two things; discomfort or guilt. Probably a little bit of both. "the fellowship took her." he concluded.

"What, that's impossib-" I don't know why the thought of me lying straight to their faces and feel the guilt of that decided to bubble up at that second. Now it was probably obvious I was lying. If they found out that I was going to do anything and everything in my power to keep them as far away from the cages as possible-they would surely beat me to a bloody pulp, no questions asked. I couldn't deny that they would be in the right.

"What." Dean growled at me and I swallowed hard. Man, I'm gonna pay for this later, but it can't be helped. This was for Mary. If she knew, she would agree too. I know it.

"You don't have to sneak around, I think I know where she is." I headed towards the back door where I just came out. Dean and Sam followed, no questions. I hate to betray their trust, but this was for everyone. Dean tried his hand at a few people as we made our way to the room. Sam didn't even stop him, so it was up to me I guess. I convinced him to blend it, for Mary's sake. I hated using her as a ploy, but I needed to do all of this under the reverend's nose. He wouldn't understand, he's a man of God too. He knows what I'm doing is wrong. I don't need anyone else shouldering this sinful act. So, I lead them to a room with the promise of finding Mary. This room held one of the thickest doors in the church. I just needed them here until I can figure out a safer way to get Mary out so she can run as far away from the vampire as she could. I prayed they didn't hate me too much as I walked away from Dean's threats through the door.

_2 hours_

I shouldn't have gone down those stairs. I should have just gone to the lock in like I was supposed to. The reverend was probably wondering where I was anyways. He was a patient man, but within reason and I was going on an hour late.

I'd just gotten back from helping the group fix up things for the lock in. Nine hours of working none stop and I have yet to come up with something good enough to keep Mary out of harm's way on her escape.

So, if you ask me why I went down to the cages after standing at the door for an hour contemplating whether or not to actually go down-I couldn't give you an answer. Maybe it was to see her. Maybe to quiet my mind. I thought, if I just saw her, every doubt in my mind would go away and I could do this sin for her, no problem. But, nothing likes to go my way it would seem.

Beautiful; Mary-my Mary. That was what floated through my head the moment I pushed open the door. And I knew I could do this. I could protect her from that thing. I could keep her. I could betray everything and everyone for her if it meant she could stay mine. Even if I was living in some fantasy. Even if I perished for this, I didn't care. I'd be selfish, I'd keep her my Mary regardless of what some prophecy says.

The look she gave me made my heart turn into a puddle. A puddle she could jump in for fun until her hearts content and leave it to evaporate. No worries, no consequence, because it belonged to her anyways. I take a deep breath when I see her smile disappear because I knew I couldn't give her what she wanted. What made her so happen when she saw me. She thought she was getting freedom, but I was just here to remind her how very stuck she really was.

"Wren...The fuck's going on?" She cursed at me. It never stopped amazing me how well she could pick up on my moods. Not that I was skilled at hiding anything. I shake my head. Then I feel a familiar ache in the back of my throat. No! Not now! Not in front of Mary! Gosh, stop being such a cry baby Wren!

My shoulders start to shake from the effort it took to keep the sobs from my voice. I didn't want her to think I was betraying her. But I couldn't tell her what Zachariah had told me. She knew about the prophecy, and I know she'd want all of us to do everything we could from letting it come true. So, I couldn't let her know she was only feet away from that destiny. I especially couldn't say it out loud and let the vampire know. If he had that information he'd feel like he owned her. There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone take her away! So, with this, I told her the only truth I've been able to tell today.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>MARY'S POV<strong>

I stare at him, unblinking. The...whatever it is, back. I feel Sookie make her way to my side and hug me. I pat her hair and stare up at my savior-can't believe I'm saying this about a vampire. Someone smack me please, I deserve it! He had his hand holding Gabe by the neck, a look of pure disgust for this man. It took me a second to realize what he was about to do. I held my hand out to stop him. "Godric no! He's a human." I don't know why I thought that statement would make a difference. But It stopped him for a second. He looked at me, almost like he was conflicted. Like he was having an internal battle between good and evil and it was a look I was familiar with. It reminded me of Sam. My heart ached for this man, or rather this creature. Was he trying to be good? How is that I could know something like this without even knowing him at all. But I felt like I did. Like I knew his struggle through and through. But I guess evil won as the gruesome snap of Gabe's neck filled the air and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

Godric face will with a look I couldn't decipher. I didn't know why I felt he did it for me despite my pleading for that man's life. It was as if he foreshadowed something I had no knowledge of. Like it told many stories yet to come. The chill that ran down my spin was that of fear and excitement. What scared me was that the excitement greatly outweighed the fear. I knew it was wrong. But my body didn't care.

"You should not have come." Godric directs towards Sookie, but I feel the words crash against me as well. He was looking at Sookie, but I knew his eyes weren't focused on her. We all hear screams but it's only Sookie and I that are curious as to what it is. I instantly think of Wren. It didn't matter what he had done, the fear of him being hurt was consuming me and I stood, ready to intervene.

"Bill" I hear Sookie say as she tries to also head for the door. Godric closes his eyes, like he's focusing on something.

"No, I'm here my child, down here." Child? He has a kid? I was expecting a kid no more than eight to come down. Not a blond giant that was well over the age to be still considered a child. I'm sure I looked rather confused.

I backed off and almost into Sookie when The giant came towards us. It was a vampire. It was no wonder I wanted to run on instinct. It was still engraved in me to run from every vampire except Godric. This revelation was not a kind one to come to terms with. It scared me beyond anything else. The possibilities it held if that revelation were true.

What really made me wary was that the blonde was now kneeling before Godric, as if he were the king and the blonde were the servant. It unnerved me to say the least. I didn't understand.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." He scolds, much like a father would. I watch in fascination. What was their relationship?

"I had no other choice. These savages they… they seek to destroy you." The blond reasons.

"I'm aware of what they've planned." I stop myself from taking a sharp gasp at that. Is he suicidal? These nuts are ready to kill and he's just gonna let them? I don't know why I cared but it felt wrong. Him dying, felt wrong. "This one betrayed you." He says pointing to Hugo. I had completely forgotten him. I vaguely think about if he's okay before I'm trying to focus on Sookie.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie explained to the blond. Did she know him?

"How long has it been since you've fed?" The blond's stoic eyes land on me and he swallows. I back up into Sookie, feeling uncomfortable. Like a blood bag and it hits me that that's all I've ever been to these bastards. Why did I care if one was suicidal or not? One less dead shit to try and kill me.

"I require very little blood anymore." He says pointedly at his underling, or at least I'm assuming that's what he is, as if to get his attentions off of me.

We all hear the alarms and see the blue flashing light.

"Save the humans. Go with him." He says, looking straight at me, as if he knew I'd protest. I didn't want to go with him. I didn't even want to leave this spot. I didn't feel safe with the blond vampire. 'oh, but you feel safe with Godric?' my thoughts argued against me. Trying to make me insane. I didn't know-or at least I didn't want to admit-the answer to that. I just knew the way the blond was looking at me was in no way friendly.

"I'm not leaving your side until you are…" I almost felt compelled to say the same thing.

"I can take care of myself." Godric assures.

"Mary!" I hear the only voices that could make me okay. The only voices that were home in motion, in breathing life and made me feel safe. Then I saw them and I started to cry.

"Come on! We have to go." Sookie said, ignoring my brothers' arrival. I run to them, Dean pushes me behind his back and pulls out a wooden stake. I didn't know or care where they found them, what took them so long, or why they didn't just attack. All I cared about was that I could see them again.

"Spill no blood on the way out. Go!" He orders the blonde who's eyes hadn't stopped following me all the way to my brothers' side. Dean was tense, intent on striking the blonde and or Godric but I held onto his large wrist that held out the stake.

"No, Dean, it's not worth it. Let them go." I say more about the blonde than Godric.

"Did they hurt you!?" He yelled over the alarm in a panic as he and Sam began to look me over for any bite marks. All the found were bruises when I winced and disheveled clothing-that come to think of it, I didn't really fix. This did nothing to calm Dean down. Sam just held me almost as if he was the one the needed to be saved. Like he was the one holding on for dear life. He took a quick look at my bleeding nose and wrapped his shirt around his hand and gently began cleaning the drying blood. He then shrugged off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I placed my arms in the huge jacket that hung so loose I could get lost in it. I felt a short lived peace wash over me, like I was still a kid needing my big brothers to wash off the dirt from playing.

"What the hell happened." He said, directing it towards Godric. He was ready to strike if I gave the word. Which I never would.

"He saved me from Gabe. He didn't have to, but he did." I affirm to Dean, almost protectively towards Godric. I even found myself coming in front of Dean to block his view of the man in white. Dean looks almost like I was the one trying to stab him. I couldn't look him in the eyes, it hurt to see him look at me like he didn't know me.

"Mary, he's a monster, just like the rest of them." Dean said, as if he could indoctrinate me with the views I already possessed. I knew he was technically a monster like the rest. But when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was nothing like the rest of them-or at least hadn't been for quite some time.

"You're wrong." I didn't even realized I'd said it.

"Please, go before they come looking for you." He save a curt nod towards the door. But he just stood there. He made no move to come with us. I didn't know why I thought he would.

"Come with us Godric. You can't stay here. They'll kill you." I advise with almost a plea in my voice. I tried to hide it best I could for my brothers' sakes. They noticed anyways. So did Godric. He swallowed visibly and I saw his hand twitch, as if to reach out and touch me, just like I wanted him to. Dean and Sam noticed the twitch as well and pulled me away before 'harm' could come to me. Godric took an unnecessary breath and closed his eyes.

"Go. I'm fine on my own. You're not safe here."

He didn't have to tell Sam or Dean twice-apparently just me. They all but dragged me out. Sam held my shoulders, pushing me with the utmost urgency towards the door while Dean kept the flank and held his stake steady for any surprise attacks by Godric. I kept my neck at an awkward angle just to keep my eyes on the tattooed creature in white. Neither of us looked away until we were both out of view. And just like that, the spell was broken and I could think clearly. My first thought; Wren.

I dash forwards, effectively losing Sam and Dean for a split second as they take a moment to figure out what I was doing. The reverend was on the overhead telling people to evacuate and that the soldiers were on it. It was wasn't worried about my friend I would have laughed at that. I make it to the top of the stairs and see Sookie and the Blondie. I grab onto Sookie. I had just missed their conversation it seems. My brother's and I were understandably on edge around the new vampire. Sookie gave me a half-reassuring smile. Though I could tell she also isn't too comfortable with this vampire either.

He looked at all of us with disinterest and began to walk towards the entrance doors. I snuck a peek behind the frame and saw people. Instantly I grabbed Sam's stake and put it against the blood suckers heart. He looked down at me, dare I say impressed. Sookie pushed between us, though I felt it was more for my safety than his. He seemed like an old vampire. In my experience, they were the hardest to kill. Too skilled.

"No, Eric." Sookie warned. He stares at her for a minute before bending down to her ear.

"Trust me." He whispers, lingering for a split second too many. They then have the most intense staring contest before he turns his back and I can't help but wonder if that's how me and Godric look.

Me and Sookie share a quick glance at each other and peak behind the frame to watch what the vampire does. I feel Dean do the same behind me and Sam watches the door we just came out of for any signs of Godric. I ignore them however, intrigued by this vampire and ready to strike if he even tries to eat any of these people.

"Oh Hey y'all! How's it going? Steve sent me over there to man the exit here. Think I can take it from here." The vampire-now known as Eric-said as he apporached the group of men. It was pretty much silent after that. We were too far away to really hear anything. But, you didn't have to have vampire hearing to know things weren't going well. They were slowly starting to circle him and I was sure that didn't go unnoticed by him. It surely didn't by Sookie, because she was the first one bolting out after the vamp was about to get stabbed from behind. I tried to grab her but she had caught me off guard. So, instead, I followed her.

"Eric! You don't have to kill him!" She yells and I see the distinct flow of a military field jacket pass me and was behind Eric in seconds as only my brother Dean Winchester can. I smirk inwardly at him sneaking up on a vampire. He had the stake pressed right against the vamps back as the vamp had his own pressed against the church goer.

"Yeah, Eric, why would you wanna go and do a stupid thing like that?" Dean taunts. Sookie looks worried, though I'm not sure if it's for my brother or her vampire friend. She looks at me as if to silently rebuke my 'secret' comment.

Eric throws the stake down and lets go of the man reluctantly. Dean backs up only enough to let the vampire turn towards Sookie and lead the way. Though he didn't forget to give Dean a threatening glare as if to say, 'try it again and you'll die.'

He pushes through the entrance doors and looks outside. Apparently he didn't see what he'd like, and the church goer who almost got a stake to the neck let him know it, "Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through."

"Through the sanctuary, everyone, come on!" Dean yells, taking charge. He begins to head that way, only the vampire super speeds and pushes through the doors, going through to the silence beyond them. I don't know why, but hearing nothing scared me. It brought a bad feeling.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asks Sookie as they lead the way through the quiet sanctuary.

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Came the voice of none other than that damn reverend as he made an unwanted appearance before us on the stage. I bet he thought he was real clever with that line huh? I didn't stop my eyes from rolling. My nerves are officially grated.

All the doors to the sanctuary open to reveal something resembling a mob coming our way. I sigh my annoyance at yet another detour. That was until I spotted Wren leading one of the mobs closest to us. We locked eyes and I didn't even care about what was going on around here. All I cared was that he was okay. I let that sink in before the betrayal took over and my gaze steeled into one of hatred. I could never truly hate Wren, but I surely disliked him with a passion of a thousand suns.

"Let us leave!" Sookie yells at the reverend and I watch her instead. She looks around at the mob, "Save yourselves, no one has to die." She pleads. I agree with her, but these people aren't going to back down that easy. They knew death was a possibility when they walked in here.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon." Newlin yells confidently.

I laugh, I can't help it. He really thinks this is armageddon. A war with Vampires? Listen here sir, I got it on good authority that only my family will bring armageddon and we don't plan on doing that anytime soon. Sookie watches me warily.

"What are you laughing about?" Newlin questions annoyed. I hold my gut as I laugh harder. I place up one finger.

"Nothing, just-Armageddon. In a dingy little town like this? You think right here, right now is Armageddon?" I laugh out. "No sir, I've been told how Armageddon happens first hand by Angels and this little church has nothing to do with it." Dean watches me closely. Sam's hand is on my shoulder.

"Angels?" Newlin says in shock. "As if Angel's would personally speak to swine like you. You blasphemous whore!" Newlin screams at me in anger. Sam has to hold Dean back from charging at the reverend. I surely wasn't going to stop Dean.

"That's okay if you don't believe me Newlin. I doubt you'll even be around to witness it with the way you're going." I say calmly and watch Wren. His jaw had become significantly tighter throughout our exchange.

Sookie decided to step in on our little match, "The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." She taunts.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." He says gleefully, staring at Eric with that sickening plastic grin. We all watch him to see what he's going to do.

Eric looks down at Sookie, "I'll be fine." He assures her before walking towards the alter. Though I'm not so sure.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!" He announces with a creepy giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! I hope that wasn't too confusing for y'all. I hope it cleared up a little bit. From here on it's turning into more of a romance and family story. So, look forward to some fluff. So, with Mary and Godric, I don't want it to move too quickly, but be warned it might be quick by your standards but it's really just how it makes sense for all that's going to happen. So, with that. I hope you enjoyed and I should have another chapter up soon. Let's hope! Bye-bye~<strong>


End file.
